A Child Shall Lead Them
by longlostnite
Summary: In the aftermath of their first night together, Vicki & Henry become involved in helping the spirits of two children & bring a murderer to justice.  This is a sequel to CHANGES, hope you like it and please, please r & r!
1. Chapter 1

Title: And A Child Shall Lead them

Author: longlostnite

Rating: M

Pairing: Vicki/Henry

Archive: None

Summary: Where's Dr. Phil when you _really_ need him?

Time: After Changes

A Good Kind of Crazy

When she woke up in Henry's bed, it was just before dawn and Henry was lying on his side watching her. The smile on his face said_, this is perfect._ It had been too long since he had felt the emptiness fall away from his soul.

He said, "Good morning," then leaned in and whispered, "I still love you."

Vicky responded with a very polite, "Thank you."

That made Henry laugh out loud and _that_ made Vicki laugh.

"You just cannot deal with anything remotely resembling emotions, can you?"

Vicki shook her head slowly and responded, "No, not really, no."

He wanted to talk because he knew Vicki, and knew her almost guy-like first instinct would be to run to the nearest exit after last night. He also knew he couldn't chase after her because he could feel the sun coming up, so he looked at Vicki, touched her face and said, "We're going to talk tonight, but not to worry, _it won't hurt_." As Henry closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, he heard Vicki say, "Yeah, Lookin' forward to _that."_

She watched over him for a while, then got up and pulled her clothes on. Vicki pulled the beautiful duvet spread up over him, kissed him on the forehead and then fled the apartment like her hair was on fire and the only water was outside.

Henry had told her once he'd only said 'I love you' twice in almost 500 years.

Well, Vicki had _never_ said it. Out loud, at least. Never truly thought she would, either, until she met the Prince.

She had issues.

The elevator ride to the lobby was an interesting conversation between Vicki, practical 21st century woman and Vicki, 21st century woman seriously in love with a vampire who had been born in the 16th century and _still_ wouldprobably alwaysbe more liberated that she was about some things.

_I was caught up in the moment, that's all. Henry and I could never work. _

_I'm almost blind, he's a vampire. _

_I'm 32, He's 488._

_I look 32, he looks 23._

_I'll look 90, he'll look 23._

I know he'll love me, no matter what happens. That's enough isn't it?

_This is the kind of tragic romance that has been written about for centuries. _

_Romeo & Juliet. _

_Hubble & Katie._

_Nick and Jessica. _

_Henry will stay Henry, and I'll go blind, deaf and wrinkly. What happens then? _

What am I, nuts? Vicki snorted, "Well clearly." Henry said we could beat the odds and I believe him. Right? What about kids? Do I want kids? Does he? _Could _he?

She waited in the cold winter morning for her cab and this internal/external conversation kept up after she finally caught one. The driver kept checking the rear view mirror, seeing Vicki's lips moving and trying to decide if she was just crazy or about to rob him and planning an insanity defense. At least she wasn't threatening him with a weapon. So far. Just talking like a crazy person.

Vicki caught the look on the driver's face and thought_, Oh my God, I'm scaring the cab driver. _Nothing_ scares them. _When he let her off in front of her office, she over tipped him, said sorry and went upstairs. Coreen wasn't there, and had left a voice mail saying she couldn't come in until around 3 pm_. Thank God. _Vicki stripped down and got in the shower. It felt like the beat of the water on her skin was beating a cadence in time with the thoughts running through her head. It seemed to be saying _Why yes you are crazy, but it's okay, it's a good kind of crazy. _She tried to lay down and get some sleep, but the voice in her head just would _not_ stop yapping. She got up, got dressed and started the pacing. Three steps, turn, four steps turn, three steps turn.

_What's the worst that could happen? _

I'd get to spend 20 or 30 years with a vampire who would die to protect me and I will _never_ have better sex than I've had the last couple of days. He doesn't patronize me unless he goes into the whole _I am Royalty_ thing, or treat me like an invalid because my eyes are going. He would never feel sorry for me because I couldn't see. On the other hand, can he stay just with me? Will I be enough? He can't drink just my blood, he'll need other resources. And that means, what? Blood bank? Do we keep some frozen in the fridge like champagne for special occasions? Other women? _Other men? _

This internal conversation went on and on, Vicki see-sawing back and forth between don't be an idiot, it'll be great and

don't be an idiot, how can this possibly work until she realized she was starving. She hadn't had anything since the Chinese food last night and it was almost 2 in the afternoon. She scribbled a note for Coreen, grabbed her bag and headed for the deli down the street.

A little after 3, Coreen walked into the office and saw the note. What she didn't see was Vicki. Knowing Vicki though, she didn't really think about it until a couple of hours later when she looked up from the computer.

Part 2

Wondering where she was, Coreen dialed Vicki's cell phone and it went directly to voice mail. An hour later, her call hadn't been returned and she still didn't pick up when Coreen called. The sun was completely gone and she decided maybe she'd call Henry.

_Vicki's probably just gone there instead of coming back here. _Coreen's hand was reaching for the phone, when the door opened and Henry walked in.

"Talk about timing."

"Whose, yours or mine?"

"Yours. I was just calling to see if Vicki was with you."

"She's not here." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

"No, I got here at 3 and found a note, but she hasn't been back."

He took the note and read it, told Coreen to wait at the office, turned and walked out of the building toward the deli.

Henry could just barely catch her scent in the air and the closer he got to the deli, the fainter it became. By the time he got there, it was almost gone and he tried not to let the worry show as he went to the cashier to ask if he'd seen Vicki today. He knew the guy knew her, she always made up the strangest combos instead of just ordering off the menu. His name was what? David, Duncan, Douglas. Daniel!

"Hi, Daniel, was Vicki in here earlier?"

"You bet, she came in a little after 3, ordered, _if you can believe it_, pastrami and peanut butter with a bunch of other stuff."

"Did you see which way she went when she left?"

"Yeah, she headed back to the office. Why? Is everything okay?"

"Probably. Her cell phone's off and we're just trying to touch base."

"If I see her, I'll tell her to call you."

"Thank you, Daniel. I would appreciate that."

Out the door, he headed back the way he came, but now he had something he could track.

Pastrami & peanut butter? _My God, was there nothing this woman wouldn't eat? _At least it made the hunt easier. That was a combination that would leave a trail all its own.

Henry walked slowly, sniffing the air around him, listening for anything that would tell him where she was. When he got back to the steps leading up to Vicki's office, the smell of the sandwich became stronger. He headed up the stairs, thinking she was back, but the further away from the front the got, the fainter it became. He went back down and turned away from the deli and the scent came back, faint at first, then becoming stronger. Almost four blocks down the smell was growing stronger and Henry knew it was nearby, he just had to find it. Heading down an alley, his pace slowed and he searched with his eyes and his nose and found what he was looking for. Almost. He saw a door and then the bag from the deli. Saw a spilled cup of coffee and something that made him stop stone cold. Vicki's baton, opened to its full length.

Part 3

Henry Fitzroy was not someone given to panic. He'd lived too long, seen too much, to be thrown by the unexpected. Seeing the baton, however, was about to do just that. Victoria would never willingly leave _food_ behind, much less her baton. It had taken the place of her gun when her vision started to go and had become a part of her. He picked it up, smelled something not Vicki and began to pace the alley, listening, scenting the air, looking for something to lead him to where she would be. He could smell her, faintly, and he made ever widening circles looking for where it was the strongest. He found it on the stairs that led to the roof and flew up them, reaching the top and sniffing the air. She had been here, and not too long ago. He searched the roof top, reaching out again, trying to feel where she was, knew he was getting closer to her.

_Victoria, where are you? _

"Henry?"

He spun.

Vicki was standing in the door of the roof, her small flashlight in her hand and he was standing in front of her before she finished saying his name. The relief that he had found her showed on his face as he hugged her to him.

"Are you all right? What happened? Who took you? Where are they? This building has been on fire, it's dangerous to be up here."

"I'm fine. One question at a time. I'll explain everything, but you've got to loosen your grip, breathing's becoming an issue here."

"Oh, God." and let her go. "Sorry. What happened? I found your sandwich, if you want to call it that, and your baton down in the alley. I thought someone had taken you from me."

"Not exactly." She couldn't help but smile, _taken me from him. "_Well sort of. But they didn't mean any harm."

"Who didn't mean any harm?"

He sensed them then. And turned to see two children standing in the doorway where Vicki had been. He growled, eyes going black.

"What are they? They're not children."

"No, they're not, they're spirits, ghosts. I was coming back from the deli and I kept thinking I was hearing something, I just didn't know what. When I got to the front of the alley, I looked down there and I could see them. They were shining, Henry! It was so cool, nothing like creepy Magnus. I spoke to them, and Lainey, that's the little girl, stopped crying. The little boy's name is Kevin. They didn't know I could see them until I said something. They led me up here, said they were somewhere in this building, they just couldn't tell where, it was too dark for them to see."

Henry huffed, "It's too dark for _you_ to see! Vicki, why didn't you come get me?"

"I wasn't sure they'd still be here if I left and came back. And since when do I need your help to find anything?" She paused, "Never mind."

"Why is your baton down in the alley?"

"Oh, I dropped it over the side when I tripped over a piece of concrete. Is my sandwich okay?"

"It wasn't okay to begin with - pastrami & peanut butter?"

"Hey, I don't bitch about your diet, don't bitch about mine."

That remark got her Henry's royal eyebrow look, "Excuse me, you bitch about my diet all the time." Ignoring him, Vicki asked, "Will you help me find them, Henry? Their family deserves to know what happened to them."

"I thought my life was interesting before we met, love, but you have certainly raised the bar," he just sighed resignedly, "in 488 years, you're the only person I've ever met who could go out for food and find something like this."

"Hey, you brought me into this world, so you've got no right to gripe when this kind of thing happens."

"True enough. How can we help them?"

"We need to find their bodies first, and work from there."

"Then what?"

"Then we let their family know."

"Then what?"

"Then we figure out what happened. If it was an accident or something else."

"Something else?"

"You know, m-u-r-d-e-r."

He looked at her like she'd started speaking in tongues, "Why are you spelling?"

"Because even though they're spirits, they can't be more than five or six years old."

"Fine. You wait here. I'm going back to your office and get some bigger lights so we can see what we're doing."

"Great!" She patted his arm, "I'll be right here."

"No, you won't," He smiled, "but I'll find you."

"I know." She smiled back.

Henry headed towards the stairs and as he reached them, he turned and called her name, "Vicki?"

"Yes?"

"I will always find you."

She walked back over to Henry and whispered in his ear, "If the sound of your voice didn't make me so hot, I'd be thinkin' stalker."

Part 4

Henry raced to Vicki's office and found Coreen pacing around the room.

"Henry! Where-?"

"Don't worry, I found her."

"Where?"

"About 4 blocks down, in an abandoned building, hanging out with two ghostly children. Where are the flashlights?"

"Cool."

"No, not cool. She wants to go inside the building to find their bodies."

"Again cool."

"Again, not cool. She can't see, remember? And that building has been set on fire, so who knows how safe it is? Where are the damn flashlights?"

"Then why did you leave her?"

"I came for lights, Coreen! Jesu, what is it with you women?"

"_You women?"_

"Yes, you women! You sometimes almost listen to her, but she never listens, to me or anybody else. It drives me crazy."

"Yeah, but it turns you on too. Vicki's the first woman in how many lifetimes? who didn't fall all over herself trying to make you happy. It's classic. You want what you can't have, and she's afraid to give in, becoming just another conquest of the great Henry Fitzroy."

"Thank you Dr. Phil, but I truly do not have time for this right now. I need the lights and I need to get back to Vicki."

"Fine, here they are. They're the industrial size, so they should give you a lot of light. Can I come with?"

"No, stay here and start looking into missing children. They're a boy and a girl, probably around 5,6 years old, first names Lainey and Kevin. The old Fox building. It's boarded up, so we'll probably need the information on that too." Henry headed for the door, "I've got my phone. I'll call if we need you."

"Cool!"

Henry just rolled his eyes and headed out the door and back to the building.

When he got back to roof, of course Vicki had already gone inside. Henry turned on the light (even a vampire needs a little help with pitch black). He moved inside, calling Vicki's name, smelling the air. His senses led him straight to her, using the tiny pen light, and not making much progress. And no sign of the children.

"Henry, can you smell anything?"

"I've told you before, I'm a vampire, not a blood hound, but yes, I can smell the decay. They're close." He moved forward, taking Vicki's hand, and let his vampire senses lead them. He came upon two small lumps lying against a wall in a hidden alcove on the top floor. If he hadn't known before, he knew when he saw them. When he reached toward the two small lumps, Vicki stopped him with one word, "evidence"

Vicki shined the light on the mound. It was what she expected, but didn't want to find. The bodies of two children, arms wrapped around each other, each trying to protect one another, even in death.

Part 5

"Jesu, who could do this?"

"The world is full of evil, Henry, you should know that."

"I do. It's just that children should never be exposed to this. They died trying to take care of each other, but they shouldn't have died at all."

"No, they shouldn't. Now it's up to us to speak for them."

"Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"Call Mike."

Half an hour later Mike and Kate showed up, with Kate not looking particularly happy. They were both dressed for something other than police work, and even though Vicki knew she and Mike would never be more than friends now, a little pang of jealousy cut through her.

_I'll deal with that later, she thought. Right now, it's about these kids_.

Mike had the look of man resigned to his fate . "Vicki, what's going on?"

"Mike, can I speak with you alone for a minute?"

"Oh, God, this is going to be one of those cases, isn't it?"

"'Fraid so. I was coming back from the deli earlier and… She went on to explain what had happened, and when she finished explaining, all Mike could say was _"Vicki!"w_ith a whine in his voice.

"Don't Vicki me. You think I went out of my way to find this? I didn't! They were standing right in front of me. What was I supposed to do? Call ghost busters?"

"I honestly don't know, Vicki." Mike sighed and said, "Where is Fitzroy? I know he's close. I can't believe I'm asking this, but what does he think?" Like magic, Henry appeared next to Vicki.

"He thinks we have to speak for these children, Detective. There may not be anyone else."

Henry's phone rang. Coreen was on the other end, calling to let them know, that as usual, she had done her exceptionally hard job quite well. The children were brother and sister. Last name Sheehan. They'd gone missing two years ago at the same time the Fox building had caught fire. No one had ever been arrested for it, even though investigators believed it to be arson, and until now no one had known about the bodies.

Vicki was not looking forward to the next step. Informing parents their children were dead was a part of her old job she had never learned to do well, and for the first time was thankful that it _wasn't_ her job anymore. Her job would be to see the children's spirits to rest and help gather evidence that would put the son of a bitch who murdered them behind bars for eternity. There were times Vicki wished that Canada had the death penalty.

Part 6

After the children's bodies were bagged and taken to Dr. M, Henry and Vicki waited quietly on the roof for the ghosts of two murdered children to show themselves. Their patience was rewarded. They'd shimmered into existence, looking happy, and yet the sadness that surrounded them remained. They were holding hands, and a smiling Lainey said, "Thank you Vicki. And you too Henry. We know where we need to be now. Please tell mama and daddy we're okay-gramma's waiting for us and she says where we're going is a beautiful place." She turned like she was listening to someone, "She says to tell mama that even Lennie is here. That's how she'll know it's us. We know you'll find who did this. Like you said, you speak for us."

As she spoke, Kevin, who had never said anything before now, tugged on Lainey's hand, and was pointing behind them, "Look, Lainey, gramma's calling."

Lainey turned back from where Kevin had pointed and smiled at Vicki and Henry, "Gramma says to tell you not to worry so much, Vicki, it's your destiny and one day you'll understand why everything's happened the way it has."

No sound came from Vicki, but the tears ran down here cheeks like they hadn't since her father had left when she was ten. Henry, who said he had not cried in centuries, could no longer make that claim. When the light that was two small children faded, he took Vicki's hand in his and led her down the stairs from the 3rd floor roof top. When they got back to the office, Coreen was about to burst with questions, but when she saw their faces, they died before they reached air. Henry and Vicki just told her the children's bodies had been found and taken to the morgue. Their spirits were headed home to a better place than existed on this earth and Mike and Kate were on the case.

"Does that mean we're done with this?" an incredulous Coreen was looking at them like she wouldn't believe it if they said yes.

"Oh, we are so_ not_ done with this." Vicki's eyes took on that determined look she got that scared Coreen and amused Henry. He claimed to be above all of the "human" emotions, but the sight of those two children, holding hands, waiting to go to what he sincerely believed to be heaven had touched him like nothing had, except Vicki, in centuries. He wanted nothing more than to find who had done this and make sure that if "justice" could not see to them, he would.

Part 7

It was almost 11 pm by the time Coreen left Henry and Vicki in the office alone. Vicki was hunched over the computer screen, researching the Fox building fire and Henry was reading over her shoulder_. It should bother me that he does that. If _Mike_ had done that, I've had elbowed him someplace sensitive. _She smiled.

"What are you smiling about? Think of something?" Henry said in her ear. _Nothing I'd tell you, what with your low self esteem and all. _

"Nothing special, really." Her right hand reached up behind her, cupped his face. "Just thinking I'm glad you're here."

He took her hand away from his face and brought it to his lips. They brushed across her knuckles, barely touching them, yet little volts of electricity shot from her knuckles down to the space between her legs.

"Thank God." Henry smirked, "The look on your face this morning before I fell asleep all but screamed, 'Eject! Eject, uncensored emotions are coming.'"

She couldn't help but laugh. Maybe that's why this thing between them might work. Henry knew she was terrified of emotional displays, especially her own. Mike had always had to push it until she pushed back so hard she pushed him away. Henry knew she would come to the realization in her own time, and he could wait, he was ageless after all. She turned around in the chair to face him. He was still leaning over her, his hand still holding on to hers. She laid her other hand on his upper thigh, just rubbing the thumb back and forth. "Thank you for what you did tonight, Henry. Those children can be at peace now because of us."

"No, because of you, love. I just helped."

_I can't believe I'm going to say this out loud, _"I couldn't have done it without you." She hesitated, opening her mouth to say something, practically having to push the words up out of her throat, and meaning each one. "I love you, Henry."

Henry thought the tales of vampires being able to fly might be true after all. He felt like he could lift off from this world and circle the clouds. _She said she loves me. I didn't prompt it, I didn't say it first and she hasn't taken a blow to the head. __**Shelovesme.**_

Later, neither could decide who moved first. They just knew that they sort of crashed into each other. Henry picking her up, trying for the romantic flourish, and Vicki laughing from deep in her throat, "Fitzroy, put me down, you goof! I said I love you, not I can't walk!"

"Oh, no, milady, I insist. Just this once, let me have my way."

"Oh, I think you have your way plenty. Usually with me."

"Not nearly enough, not nearly, enough!"

Henry carried her into her make shift bedroom, smiling into her hair, laughter coming up from deep inside him. When he got to the bed, he laid her down, took off her boots, her socks and laid next to her, wrapping them up in the comforter that was half on half off the bed.

"Henry, it's usually easier to make love if we're not wearing all our winter clothes."

"We'll make love, but just for a minute I want to enjoy this, us, doing something completely everyday normal. No demons, ghosts, zombies, just us."

"That'll work."

They just stayed in each others arms for a while, neither of them speaking, just breathing, quietly in synch. He woke slowly, feeling her hands gently combing his hair with her fingers. He smiled in the dark, and his hand moved up and down her arm. She smiled, remembering the first time he did that, when she went to him for help with her missing brother case. He had stood in his apartment, listening to her, but grazing her arm with his knuckles. She knew he'd wanted her then, and she had wanted him right back, but the thought of giving over control to anyone, let alone a vampire, had put the brakes on any action she might have taken. Now it felt like it was the only way it could be. The conversation she'd been having with herself this morning seemed like it had happened a long time ago. Even though she still had doubts, she and Henry wrapped them up and put them away when they were like this. She sat up then, pulling her favorite gray sweater over her head, revealing her t shirt and bra. Henry followed suit, and they undressed in comfortable silence. This wasn't the frenzied lovemaking of the night before. It was two people who knew there would be time for this again and again. Henry spoke first, "You're beautiful."

She grinned at him, "So are you."

She reached out to touch him, everywhere she could. He returned the favor, his fingers skipping lightly over her skin, the hair on her arms rising with the electricity of his touch. His lips reached hers, gliding over them, his tongue reaching inside her mouth to explore deeply what he had craved for so long, had finally gotten, and could not now get enough. Her tongue danced with his, her teeth grazed it. While lips were together, their hands had begun exploring again as well. His, feathering her skin from her arm to her breasts, teasing them. Vicki gasped, her nipples standing up, reaching for his touch. She wanted to make him gasp too, and used her hands with equal skill. Her fingers traced the hair on his chest, skimming over his nipples, traveling downward. She wasn't surprised to find him ready, she just wanted to see how long he could take it. Her thumb skimmed, and she smiled as Henry gasped. His hands mirrored hers and traveled down, using his fingers, he spread her lips apart and then moved his second finger right to the spot he knew would send Vicki almost to the edge. He hovered there, barely making contact, wanting the feeling to build until she could no longer be still, would _have_ to move. And she did. She climbed on top of him, guiding him home. He began to move. She placed a hand on either side of him, bending down to kiss him, softly and then their kisses became more potent as she rocked slowly, building on the feeling that had started when they had first kissed. One hand reached up to Vicki's waist, the other reached down to the place that was bursting as she moved. His thumb found it, began to rub in small tight circles. Hard, then soft pressure. Her rocking became faster, his underneath her more demanding. Faster, harder they moved together. Henry could feel the blood rushing through Vicki, could feel the pulse of her on top of him reaching orgasm. He sat up, reached her breast with his mouth, pulled her into him, laving, and when he knew Vicki was almost there, bit quickly into her, releasing her orgasm, releasing his while her blood flowed hotly into him. He joined her then, and he could hear them both making sounds that were a symphony. The rocking slowed, he released her breast after licking away at the small wounds, and Vicki collapsed on top of him, breathed in the smell of him and smiling. He was smiling too, into her neck, the scent of her body after such a release gave him a feeling of power. He grabbed her waist with both hands, and spun her off of him, throwing a leg over her, and threaded her fingers through his. "We're a part of each other now, Vicki. _This_ is our destiny."

Part 8

They lay like that until a half hour before sunrise. Henry got up quietly, touched Vicki's hair, smiled, got dressed and left her a note that said simply,

I'll be back at sundown, love. Then we'll finish what

we started last night. Justice for the children.

Henry

Vicki woke alone around noon and found she didn't like it much, but smiled when she saw the note propped up next to her glasses. _This is going to take some getting used to, but I guess there are worse things. _She rolled over and went back to sleep. When she next looked at the alarm clock with the ginormous numbers, it showed about 2 pm_. Shit. _She got up and showered, dressed and sat back down in front of the computer. She found Lainey and Kevin's parents and wasn't surprised to find they not only hadn't moved, they were still close by. Parents whose children were taken from them and didn't know if they were dead often stayed in the same house for years. They waited for the knock on the door that would answer the questions they had been asking themselves since the day their children disappeared. Vicki put in a call to Mike, hoping for an update on the fire that had killed the children, but got his voice mail. She was waiting for him to call her back when he walked through the door of her office, bearing the ultimate cop gift, coffee and doughnuts. He sat down in the chair across from her, putting them down on the desk and said without preamble, "We've begun our investigation into the Fox building fire, and pulled all the files from arson cold case, now that it's murder."

"How'd you explain about the bodies?"

"I told them you received an anonymous tip and followed up on it." That bought a nod of approval. "You're getting good at this, Mike." Celluci snorted, "A little too good. I don't like it, Vic."

Vicki gave him her sympathy face, "I know, but let's face it, telling Crowley, 'we found the bodies of those two kids because their ghosts told us where to look', probably wouldn't fly, would it?"

Mike kind of smiled, "I think we both know the answer to that."

"When are you going to talk to the parents?"

"Not until Dr. Mohadaven is done with the autopsies, so it could be a couple of days."

"Mike," Vicki threw down her pen, "those parents have the right to know about their kids _now_!"

"Not without forensic proof they don't. Why set them up for more pain? Come on, you know the drill, Vicki."

"Well, you might have to wait, but I don't."

"Vicki, do _not_ go over there today and tell those people we found their children until we have poof."

"I _have_ proof! Those kids told me they were there and they asked me to go give their parents some peace. I have a message to deliver for them."

"A message?"

"Yes, a message."

"From ghosts?"

"Yes, from ghosts! God, why are you being such an ass? After everything you've seen over the last year, how can you not believe this?" Vicki huffed with frustration, "You've seen demons, zombies, reanimated corpses, a woman who can turn people to stone, not to mention Magnus O'Connor, but you still don't believe in ghosts?"

"I didn't say I didn't believe in them. I just said, let's wait for the report."

"I tell you what, I'll wait until sundown. If I don't hear from you by then, I'm going to the Sheehans, and as hard as it will be for me to tell them their kids are dead, _murdered_, I will. They need some closure, Mike."

"I'm not saying they don't _Vic. _I'm just saying instead of rushing in without proof, wait for it. I'll even go with you." He frowned, "Unless you don't want me to." He waited for her Vicki to say something, and when she didn't, he rolled his eyes and said, "You'd rather go with Fitzroy, is that it?"

"Henry has nothing to do with me wanting to go there. He did see the children, though."

"Of course he did." Mike didn't even try to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Can we please not get into this? Oh, hey, why don't you tell me how your date with Kate went last night instead? I bet she loved coming out in her party dress to a crime scene."

"Leave Kate out of this, all right? We were having dinner with a bunch of other cops when we got the call."

"So, you and Dave aren't working together anymore?"

"We are, but he's been out sick with the flu for the last week."

"Uh-huh."

"What?" Exasperation showed in the question.

"Nothing."

"Considering you hang out with a vampire, I really don't think you have any room to be uh-huhing me."

"I'm not uh-huhing you. I'm just watching you twist in the wind."

Coreen came in, saw Mike and said "Hey, hear about our ghosts?"

"Yeah, and I was just leaving." Celluci barely managed to not slam the door on his way out.

Coreen's puzzled look was aimed at Vicki, "Something I said?"

"Nope," Vicki sighed, "Just the usual. Something _I_ said."

"Oh."

"Hey, I went by the library on my way in and dug some stuff out of the archives about the fire."

"Oh, God. You didn't steal anything, did you?"

"Jeez, steal one book on how to resurrect the dead and you're branded for life!"

"Coreen!"

"No, I didn't." Coreen gave Vicki her best _I'm insulted you'd think that look_, "These are copies I made and by the way, you owe me six pounds. Turns out it wasn't the only one that the cops thought was arson but couldn't prove. The building, along with two others, belonged to a man named Anthony Grimm. He had them insured for over 20 million a piece and according to the tax records, they were only worth about 10! The first one to burn was down in the warehouse district, it supposedly was a store house for coffee. The second one was an office building in the financial district and the third was our building. Well, not _our_ building. The Fox building. After the Fox burned down, Grimm took the insurance money and retired. He bought a mini-estate on Valecrest that cost over five million, and now he's just living the good life. Fancies himself a philanthropist. Found a picture of him too." Coreen turned over one of the last sheets of paper. "Now _there's_ a face made for radio. Think he's dating anybody?" When she saw the look on Vicki's face, she cringed, "Just kidding!" She handed over the last sheet of paper, "The day after the Fox burned down, this story was on page six of the news. Are these the kids?"

"Yeah." A heavy sigh escaped from Vicki. "Lainey and Kevin Sheehan. Coreen, I wish you could have seen them."

"I wanted to! Henry wouldn't let me come. Was it cool?"

"In a depressing, I wish I'd never seen it, kind of way. Standing right in front of me were two children, and yes they were all glowey and shiny, but they were also dead. And they shouldn't have been. For the first 30 seconds, all I could think was, 'I'm talking to ghosts. Not evil demons wanting to rip out my heart or feed my soul to Astaroth, just ghosts who want to talk to me. Then it hit me. They knew they were dead and all they wanted was to go home. And they couldn't. It broke my heart."

"But," Coreen said quietly, "You and Henry fixed it so they _could_ go home. Kinda."

"Yeah. But the home they should've gone to was where their folks were, not where their dead grandmother and whoever Lennie is."

"Lennie?"

"Yeah. Lainey told me to tell her mother that even Lennie was there. That her mom would know what it meant."

Coreen's eyes welled up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The words were sharper than Vicki intended. "Just help me find the bastard who did this to them, make sure he never gets out of prison and we'll call it even."

"Done. What do I do?"

"You got the Sheehan's address?"

"Right here."

"Okay. We'll work until Henry gets here, then he and I will go over there and let them know about their children. After that, we find out who did this and nail them to a really big cross."

Part 9

The sun was barely down when Henry showed up at the office. He looked at Coreen and then Vicki and pulled two bags from the deli from behind his back. "I re-ordered your food from yesterday, Vicki, and Coreen, I got you something a little more normal than Pastrami & peanut butter, but Daniel tells me its good nonetheless."

"Ooh, thanks, Henry, I'm starving."

He leaned over Vicki, kissed her, handed her the bag and as he pulled away he said, "After you eat this, you're brushing your teeth before you kiss me."

Vicki couldn't help it, the guffaw filled the room. "Deal."

Coreen muttered under her breath, "It's about time." Vicki and Henry turned to look at her. "Well, it is! All that longing was making me horny, and I _have _a love life." Henry smirked, and Vicki just looked uncomfortable, "Okay! Stop right there. We have work to do and a decision to make." She looked up at Henry and said, "Mike came by earlier."

"Surprise." He couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice either. _Men. Can't live without 'em, can't tie 'em up in the yard._

"I know. But he came by for a reason. He doesn't want us to go to the Sheehan's and tell them about the kids."

"Did he say why?"

"He wants to wait until they finish the autopsy to prove it's them before we go tearing over there."

Henry snorted, in a very un-royal way, "We _do_ know it's them. They were standing right in front of us."

"I know. I was there. But what about the Sheehans? Do we tell them how we know? I mean, we have to think about this, don't we? They may not want to hear that their children are dead from a couple of strangers without any proof to back us up. Do we say the reason we know this is because their ghosts appeared to me in an alley? When you say it out loud, it sounds pretty ridiculous. Cruel, even."

"But they deserve to know, Vicki. Isn't it more cruel to let them wonder even one more day when we can give them some peace? And we do have proof. We have Lennie."

"Yeah. We have Lennie. We need to decide how we're going to tell them without sounding like we're nuts and …hey! We could just use your mojo on them!" That brought back the royal eyebrow. "I mean, your charm. Charisma, if you will."

Part 10

Vicki rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Sorry about that, I'm just trying to find a way around breaking the Sheehan's hearts and I know it's not possible."

Henry looked at her with just the smallest smile on his face, "Maybe not entirely, but you _are_ right, my 'charm' might be helpful. I can keep them calm while we explain what happened. Maybe it will make them receptive enough to hear the truth. Unless they're hard headed like you, and won't be 'persuaded'."

That made Vicki smile, "I prefer strong willed."

"If you insist." His smile got a little bigger.

"I do."

"Fine. Why don't you eat your," Henry shuddered, "sandwich, and then we'll go speak with them."

"I'm not sure I should eat before we go." Vicki pushed the bag away from her.

"It'll be okay." His hand reached for hers, "Maybe not right away, but it will be. At least they'll have peace of mind and be able to give Lainey and Kevin a proper burial."

She sighed, "You know Mike's going to have a _massive _fit when he finds out we did this, right?"

That brought the smirk back to Henry's face, "I must admit, it _is_ part of the appeal, but it's mostly just needing to see that those children's bodies are properly taken care of now that their spirits are safe."

"I thought their bodies were just 'corporeal husks', like Diesel."

"I know that's not true now."

"I know." Vicki reached for her bag, "Coreen, we'll be back later. Keep looking into our new friend Mr. Grimm."

As they walked out the door, they heard her say, "I'm on it."

When they reached the bottom step of Vicki's office building, Henry reached for her hand and twined his fingers in hers. Instead of shaking off his hand, like he thought she would, she just clasped it tighter, each of them becoming wrapped in their own thoughts. They walked in silence, not really wanting to talk about what they were going to say, just trying to steel themselves for what they knew was coming. When she was a cop, more than once she'd had to inform a husband, wife, parent that a person they loved was gone. It had made her throw up the first time, and the second. She stopped after that, but the sick feeling never went away. As much as she and her mother were at loggerheads most of the time, Vicki knew that hearing her mother had died would be like a body blow. Marjery was no Harriet Nelson, but she was her mother, and her daughter knew she had done the best she could with what she had to work with. Vicki for a daughter.

Henry's thoughts were on his father like Vicki's were on her mother. What had his father felt when he was told his son, and only male heir, the future king of England was dead? Henry thought he knew, because of where he woke up. Instead of the family crypt, he opened his eyes as a newborn in an unmarked grave in a potter's field, buried in a wooden box. His father may have sometimes played the randy fool, but he was neither. The rumors about him and Christina had reached his ears and he had listened to them. If not for Norfolk, he wouldn't have awakened anywhere, much less in a coffin. And he wouldn't be walking next to this hard-headed, beautiful woman. That brought a little smile to his face and he turned to look at Vicki. It was too dark for her to see him, so he just squeezed her hand a little bit and she said, "What?"

Henry Fitzroy, Prince of the Realm, was smooth. Women and men had told him that through the years, and he knew it to be a true thing, but this time, the only thing he could think to say, was "I love you," and smile that megawatt smile of his.

She smiled back, "I know. Too bad that charm of yours doesn't work on me. I could use a little calming down right about now."

He spoke softly, "It'll be okay."

_How? _

He stopped. "We're here." Vicki knew it wouldn't be a long walk, but it seemed like it had only lasted a minute. When she looked up at the house lights, she thought, _Oh, crap, maybe Henry could just kill me instead._

Part 11

The house they stood in front of was simple. It was a red brick brownstone, with an old fashioned front porch, and from the sidewalk Vicki could see bay windows covered on the inside with the ever popular mini blinds and lights shining through. Like they were waiting for someone to come home. Slowly they walked up the stairs and Vicki felt like her blood was weighted with lead. The only thing that kept her moving was Henry, the palm of his hand flat in the small of her back. They reached the door, and Vicki took a deep breath. "I hate this."

"I know."

Henry rang the doorbell and as they waited, they could hear footsteps coming down the hall, padded, but heavy. The door opened, and a man in his late thirties with black hair and wearing work clothes was standing there, looking at them with dark eyes holding a pain that would never go away until some things were settled. Henry spoke first, "Mr. Sheehan? Gerald Sheehan?"

"Yes. You are?" Sheehan's voice carried a trace of the highlands in it. Hearing him speak broke Vicki's spell of silence, "Vicki Nelson, sir. This is my associate Henry Fitzroy. We're here to speak with you about your children, Lainey and Kevin."

Sheehan took a step back as if she'd shoved him and said, "If you're another one of those quack psychics my wife hired to find them, I'll give you one chance to get off the porch and get gone before I call the cops and have your arse arrested."

"I'm not a psychic, sir. I'm a private investigator. We're here because," she hesitated,

"Mr. Sheehan, would you mind if we came in for a minute. I promise, we're not trying to peddle any services, we just want to share some information. Is your wife around? We'd like to speak with you both at the same time."

The suspicion in his eyes didn't go away, but he said, "Wait here." He headed down the hall to the last door on the left. Vicki couldn't hear what he was saying, but Henry could.

He spoke quietly into Vicki's ear, "He's telling her who we are, why we're here. He wants to know if she hired us behind his back. He sounds angry, but controlled. She's telling him she didn't hire us. I can hear her getting dressed, her heartbeat is speeding up. She wants to hear what we have to say, but I don't think Mr. Sheehan is quite as open."

"Then I guess when they come back, it'll be time for a little of that Fitzroy charm."

Part 12

Katherine Sheehan came down the hall buttoning her sweater, and trying to smooth her pale blonde hair while Gerald was right behind her, disbelief fighting for dominance with hope on his face. Mrs. Sheehan gestured toward the living room, and they followed, sitting across from the couple, waiting for everyone to settle in.

When they did, Henry leaned forward, looking at both of them. His eyes went black, and his voice took on the echo that said _you will listen to me._

"Mr. and Mrs. Sheehan, we are here to tell you about your children. We found them last night and we've notified the police. They've been taken to a Dr. Mohadaven at the coroner's office to determine their cause of death. You _will_ listen to Victoria as she explains what happened and you will believe her. When she is finished, ask your questions, and as you do, you will feel a calmness that comes from knowing that you can soon put your children to rest."

With that, Henry sat back, and Gerry and Katherine Sheehan listened as Vicki told them everything. She barely took a breath until she reached the end when she said, "And Lainey asked me to tell you that it's ok, she and Kevin are with their grandmother. That's it's a beautiful place and even Lennie is there. I don't know what that part means, but she was very specific about me telling you that.

Tears that had been quietly falling down Katherine Sheehan's face stopped when the name was mentioned, a gasp escaped her. "Lennie was her uncle. He died in a construction accident just before Elaine was born. He was 34 when he fell from some scaffolding, but we never talked about him because they said he was a drunk, and a shame on the family." She turned to look at her husband, "I guess that shows what we know, eh, Gerry?"

Gerry had sat there in silence, looking at Henry and listening to Vicki. Although his face was set in stone, Henry could hear his heart beating at such a pace, he was almost afraid for the man. When he finally spoke, it was to ask, "Where are they now? We have to bring them home to give them a proper burial."

"They're at the coroner's office." Vicki emphasized, "_We're_ sure it's them, but the police want to run tests before they confirm anything. I'll give you a name and contact number for the police, a Detective Sergeant Mike Celluci, he's a friend of mine and he can give you any other information you need."

Katherine Sheehan's haunted face looked at them both, "Will he find who killed them?"

"He's good at his job, ma'am." This came from Henry and a quietly shocked Vicki just looked at him.

Gerald and Katherine looked at each other, and when Katherine nodded, Gerald turned back to them, "We think _you_ should find whoever did this, Ms. Nelson. We can pay you."

"I couldn't take anything from you, Mr. Sheehan. They asked me for help, and I needed to do this. They deserved it. However, Henry and I are looking into it and we'll give anything we find to the police." Vicki paused, "I wish I could promise you this will all work out like it should, but I can't. The only promise I can make is that we'll do everything possible to see whoever did this is properly punished."

Henry noticed she didn't say _humanly_ possible. In his mind, that gave him permission to deal with a murderer of children in his own unique way. He held out his hand to them, "You will have justice for your children. I can promise you that." Vicki elbowed him discreetly, but didn't say anything. The Sheehans walked them to the door, and as they reached it, Vicki turned to them and said, "Call Detective Celluci, he can tell you for sure where the children are, and how to make the proper arrangements. Again, I'm so sorry for your loss. If you need anything, you have my card, all my numbers are on that. Call anytime."

"Thank you Ms. Nelson, Mr. Fitzroy. This is the most hope we've had since they disappeared. We're grateful." Mrs. Sheehan started to quietly cry again, and her husband just wrapped his arms around her, slowly moving her back. He nodded at the pair, and closed the door.

They turned and headed off the porch, Henry reaching for Victoria's hand, squeezing it. "That was the most horrible thing I've ever had to sit through," he said, and the sadness in his voice overwhelmed Vicki. She responded quietly, "Guess not all vampires are above human emotion, huh?"

"Not this one. Not since I met you." Still holding hands, they headed back to the office.

* * *

They walked, not talking, until Henry abruptly asked, "Do _you_ want kids, Vicki?"

The question startled Vicki out of her own morose thoughts, "I don't know. I used to think so, but the time spent as a cop made me think maybe it's better not to bring a child into this world. How can you possibly protect them from what's out there? You can't. And you probably haven't noticed, but I can be a little obsessive compulsive."

He knew she couldn't see him, so the eyebrow was more for him than her, "You? I find that hard to believe!"

She knew he'd done it though, "Lower that eyebrow, your highness. Mock if you will, but I'm afraid I'd be one of those women who never let their child out of their sight so the kid grows up to be some kind of psycho. Or worse, never leaves home."

There was no smirk in his voice as he said, "You'd be a great mother. I know it."

"How?"

"Trust me."

"What about you?"

Deflection is an art form.

"Is it something you feel like you miss?"

He started. Hadn't he just said that to Coreen, not too long ago? "I feel like I do. I've known others of my kind who've taken in mortal children and raised them. They speak of it in a different way than "normal parents", but how do you raise a child when you're unconscious from sunrise to sundown?"

"Hey, from what I've seen," Vicki laughed ironically, "it's done everyday."

"Perhaps," he laughed.

"If you could give up being a vampire, raise some kids, would you?"

He thought for a minute, "I don't know. I am a vampire. It's what I've been for a long time."

That made her smile, "You said that when we first met, right before we had our first run in with the demon."

"You remember?" She _did_ pay attention when he talked. "You're always surprising me."

Vicki answered him quietly, "I remember everything you've ever said to me, good, bad or otherwise."

"Should that scare me?"

"Probably." That brought a small laugh from both of them.

They reached Vicki's office building but instead of going inside, they sat down on the steps, just leaning into each other until Henry spoke again.

"The other night, before I fell asleep, you remember we said we'd talk. And I told you that it wouldn't hurt?" His voice was quiet, but Vicki heard every word.

"You remember I said _lookin' forward to that?"_

"Yeah." He said softly, "What do you say we go ahead, get it out of the way. I'll go first." Henry continued before she could mount a protest, "I love you. I want to be with you. Not since Elizabeth was queen have I known anyone who is more alive, more powerful in their emotions than you. You take life and make it work, Vicki, whether it wants to or not. I want your nights to be mine, and if I could, I'd have the days too. Be with me. I promise I will be here for the rest of your life, no matter how crabby you are, no matter how much we argue, no matter how much I want to throw up my hands in frustration at your hard headedness."

"It's probably better you write graphic novels and not romance novels. Not helping the cause here, babe."

"I mean it," he continued quietly, yet the forcefulness in his voice shone through. "Everything that happened over the last couple of days has proved to me we _can_ beat the odds. I love you and if you think you could stand to be around a man who will pay no attention to you before sundown, but all attention to you after, will never ask you to cook, leave up the toilet seat, or drop wet towels on the floor of the bathroom and wants to be with you for the rest of your life, all you have to do is say the word.

One simple word. "Yes." All of that came out of his mouth in a rush. He just couldn't seem to slow them down.

She was quiet for so long, Henry started to worry. As much as she teased him about his ego, he was always unsure when it came to Vicki. Maybe _she_ was unsure, maybe she didn't want what he wanted after all, but didn't know how to say it. Had he misread her so completely? Was she in love with Celluci? Did she fear what would become of her? All these questions and more kept racing through his mind like some kind of whirlwind. Her heart was beating so fast and he could feel the blood rushing through her veins, but still she didn't speak. He could smell the desire she had for him, but he could also smell the fear. He didn't think he could stand the silence much longer, and he was a man who had brought the act of patience to a fine art. He was opening his mouth to say _never mind, I'll take what I can get, _when he heard her whisper, "yes."

"What?" He heard her, but couldn't believe it.

"_Yes." _The word seemed to come out of her mouth of its own volition.

"Really?" Henry swore his heart stopped.

"Yes! Okay? And if you make me say it again, I take it all back!"

And her heart beat even faster.

Part 13

Henry just sat there with a smile on his face. Not the smirk, not the "I am Henry, Duke of Richmond" etc. Just the smile. He couldn't speak, didn't want to, he just wanted to replay "Yes" over and over in is head. Less than half an hour ago, his heart was breaking while he was talking to the parents of the dead children. Now it was whole, and she was the reason.

"Well, great! now that I've said it out loud, you're dumbstruck." Vicki was smiling too. "See, the way it works is, I say yes and you respond accordingly. So respond already." And she punched him in the arm, thinking, _Great, I'm back in the fifth grade with Darrel McCormack._

Henry rubbed his arm, even though it didn't really hurt, "I apologize, my lady. I _am_ dumbstruck. I was afraid you'd say no, thought you would, so I was prepared for the worst."

"And they call _me_ a pessimist."

"Not pessimist, a pragmatist. Now that the best has happened, I have no words, except," Henry jumped up and raised his arms and said, "Sweet Jesu, thank you!"

She knew Henry was religious, and although she didn't _not_ believe in God, she wasn't sure she _did_ either. "Don't you think you're thanking the wrong person?"

"No. Because a miracle has occurred, and the appropriate thanks should be given. It's a miracle. Victoria Nelson, private investigator, loves me."

"I wouldn't call it a miracle, Henry. I've been in love before."

"I would. For the past year, I've been trying to convince you we could beat the odds, that we could work. And you've said no, again and again. I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you, but you resisted everything. I'd almost given up, until we vanquished Norman and I knew you really did want to be with me. Even after we made love the other night, I wasn't sure."

"Wait. You almost gave up?"

"Well, yes."

"Why?"

"_Why_?"

"Stop the parrot act." She was beginning to be a little annoyed. "Yes, _why_? Am I that hard to live with?"

"No. I just thought maybe I was wrong, that no matter how much I wanted us to be, that you didn't. Even though I could scent your desire for me, I could've been wrong. It would have been the first time in centuries, but it has happened."

"Henry, you should know by now, I have to make the decision. It has to be my choice, otherwise I second guess everything I think after. I could've given into you that first night, God knows I wanted to. I felt the electricity between us, but can you blame me for having doubts? Remember, half blind mortal pi, immortal vampire. I'll die, you'll live forever. Maybe we will beat the odds, maybe we won't. But I have enough faith in us, in _you_, to believe that we can. I want to try Henry. That's all I can promise. To try."

"That's all I ask. We _will _beat the odds, Victoria. Even if my powers of persuasion don't work on you, I know you'll see that. You are Victoria Nelson, Private Investigator, after all."

She laughed, "Yes, I am, aren't I."

Henry leaned in, sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. As his lips reached hers, he said, "Yes, you are. You are _my_ private investigator. So investigate all you want." They were kissing, both wondering if Coreen was still upstairs and how hard it would be to get rid of her, when they heard a car come around the corner. They turned to see it pulling up to the front of the building, barely slowing down before they heard the brakes squeal. Henry said quietly, "Celluci." Vicki wasn't so quiet. "Oh, shit. That didn't take long." The door on the driver's side flew open and Mike got out of the car. The anger flowed off of him with such force it displaced the air. He started speaking in a tone that left no doubt how he felt, but at least he wasn't yelling. "What the fuck do the two of you think you are doing? I told you not to go to the Sheehan's and not five minutes ago I get a call. From Them. About the kids. Now they want to see them. Why would you do that? Do you care that little for my opinion, about me that you would go behind my back and do something I specifically asked you not to? Dammit, Vicki." Mike had never raised his voice, but the calm, quiet tone was worse than if he had been yelling. "If you do anything else on this case without my prior approval, I swear to you, I will have you both thrown in a jail cell with a nice easterly view." They knew that last part was directed at Henry, and he approached Mike with a look on his face that stopped Mike in his quiet tirade. "We did what needed to be done, Michael. I'm sorry if that puts a crimp in your plans, but those people deserved to know. They'll be at peace now, no matter what happens next. You need to focus on proving who did this, and not on being a jealous ass who's just made a spectacle of himself on a public street. Now, do you want to know what we've found out about the owner of the building, or do you want to continue to make a fool of yourself for everyone to see."

Henry wasn't using his vampire voice, just the royal one, something for which Vicki was grateful. She was angry at being spoken to like a recalcitrant child, but she let him do the talking, afraid if she opened her mouth, it would just make things worse. _Wow, Vicki Nelson thinking before she opened her mouth. That's a first. _And once Mike found out about Henry and her, worse wouldn't even come close to an adjective that would cover it.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Part 13

Henry just sat there with a smile on his face. Not the smirk, not the "I am Henry, Duke of Richmond" etc. Just the smile. He couldn't speak, didn't want to, he just wanted to replay "Yes" over and over in is head. Less than an hour ago, his heart was breaking while he was talking to the parents of the dead children. Now it was whole again, and she was the reason.

"Well, great! Now that I've said it out loud, you're dumbstruck." Vicki was trying to sound annoyed, but she was smiling too. "See, the way it works is, I say yes and you respond accordingly." She waved her fingers at him, "So respond already." And she punched him in the arm, thinking, _Great, I'm back in grade five with Darrel McCormack._

Henry rubbed his arm, even though it didn't really hurt, "I apologize, my lady. I _am_ dumbstruck. I was afraid you'd say no, and frankly, thought you would, so I was prepared for the worst."

"And they call _me_ a pessimist."

"Not pessimist, pragmatist." He shook his head in amazement, "Now that the best has happened, I have no words, except," Henry jumped up and raised his arms and said, "Sweet Jesu, thank you!"

She knew Henry was religious, and although she didn't _not_ believe in God, she wasn't sure she _did_ either. "Don't you think you're thanking the wrong person?"

"No! A miracle has occurred, and the appropriate thanks must be given. Victoria Nelson, private investigator, loves me."

"I wouldn't call it a miracle, Henry." She sounded slightly offended. "I've been in love before."

"I would. For the past year, I've been trying to convince you we could beat the odds, that we could work. And you've said no, again and again. I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you, but you resisted everything. I'd almost given up, until we vanquished Norman and I knew you really did want to be with me. Even after we made love the other night, I wasn't sure."

"Wait. You almost gave up?"

"Well, yes."

"Why?"

"_Why_?"

"Stop the parrot act." She really was beginning to be a little annoyed. "Yes, _why_? Am I that hard to live with?"

"No! I just thought maybe I was wrong, that no matter how much I wanted us to be, that you didn't. Even though I could scent your desire for me, I could've been wrong." He shrugged, "It would have been the first time in centuries, but it has happened."

"Humble is just not a word in your lexicon is it?" She spoke to him like she explaining something to someone who was a little slow. "Henry, you know by now, _I _have to make the decision. It has to be my choice, otherwise I second guess everything I think after. I could've given into you that first night. God knows I wanted to. I felt the electricity, but can you blame me for having doubts? Remember, half blind mortal pi, immortal vampire. I'll die, you'll live forever. Maybe we will beat the odds, maybe we won't. But I have enough faith in us now, in _you_, to believe that we can. I want to try, Henry. That's all I can promise. To try." She stood up.

"That's all I ask. We _will _beat the odds, Victoria. Even if my powers of persuasion don't work on you, I know you'll see that. You _are_ Victoria Nelson, Private Investigator, after all."

She laughed, "Yes, I am, aren't I."

Henry leaned in, sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. As his lips reached hers, he said, "Yes, you are. You are _my_ private investigator. So investigate all you want." They were kissing, both wondering if Coreen was still upstairs and how hard it would be to get rid of her, when they heard a car come around the corner. They turned to see it pulling up to the front of the building, barely slowing down before they heard the brakes squeal. Henry said quietly, "Celluci." Vicki wasn't so quiet. "Oh, shit. That didn't take long." The door on the driver's side flew open and Mike got out of the car. The anger flowed off of him with such force it displaced the air. He started speaking in a tone that left no doubt how he felt, but at least he wasn't yelling. "What the _fuck _do the two of you think you're playing at? I told you not to go to the Sheehan's and not half an hour ago I get a call. From Them. About the kids. Now they want to see them. Why would you do that? Do you care that little about my opinion that you would go behind my back and do something I specifically asked you not to? Dammit, Vicki." Mike had never raised his voice, but the calm, quiet tone was worse than if he had been yelling. "If you do anything else on this case without my prior approval, I swear to you, I will have you both thrown in a jail cell with a nice easterly view." Since they knew that last part was for Henry's benefit, he approached Mike with a look on his face that stopped Mike in his quiet tirade. "We did what needed to be done, Detective." The words were clipped, succinct, _royal. _"I'm sorry if that puts a crimp in your ego, but those people deserved to know. They'll be at peace now, no matter what happens next. You need to focus on proving who did this, and not on being a jealous ass who's just made a spectacle of himself on a public street. Now, do you want to know what we've found out about the owner of the building, or do you want to continue to make a fool of yourself for everyone to see."

Henry wasn't using his vampire voice, just the royal one, something for which Vicki was grateful. She was angry at being spoken to like a recalcitrant child, but she let him do the talking, afraid if she opened her mouth, it would just make things worse.

_Whoa!, Vicki Nelson thinking before she opens her mouth. That's a first. _And once Mike found out about Henry and her, worse wouldn't even come close to an adjective that would cover it.

Part 14

Mike stood there for a minute, shaking, his breathing finally slowing down, and started to speak again, this time a little less angry. Henry's _I am royalty, you will listen _voice always affected him in a way that disconcerted him, but he couldn't seem to defy it. "This discussion isn't over, but we'll table it for now. What did you find out?"

Vicki took a deep breath, thanking God that Celluci's temper had been brought to heel. She really wasn't up for a fight after the Sheehan's. "We found out that the owner of building also owned two others and he had them insured for twice their value. Arson liked him for it, but couldn't prove anything, so the insurance paid out, and Mr. Grimm bought a little shack for over half a million on Valecrest. Coreen's checking into his finances now."

Mike sighed and said, "That's all well and good, but how do we prove he did this, Vicki? The case is almost two years old."

"We do what you and I are good at. We start with his financials. Then we start checking on his friends and associates. Circumstantial evidence says he set fire to the Fox building, as well as the other two. It's been two years since this happened, yes, so he's probably feeling a little more comfortable about the whole getting caught thing. Maybe we can use that. Maybe we just have to turn that into evidence that will send him to prison." She shrugged, "Or the three of us can go to Mr. Grimm and beat the crap out of him until he confesses." That brought a smile to Vicki's face, "Yeah, finally a plan I can work with! Likin' _that_."

Henry and Mike just stood there and stared at her.

"What?"

Mike couldn't help it, even when he was so mad at her he thought his head would explode, she still made him laugh, "As much fun as that would be for _you_, Vic, beating confessions out of suspects kind of defeats the whole process of making sure he actually _goes _to prison."

"Damn. I never get to have any fun."

"Tell you what." Henry stood there smiling at her. His Victoria was definitely one of a kind. "When we find the evidence to send Grimm to prison, I'll clear out the breakables at my place and you can try to beat _me_ up. That would be more of a challenge for you anyway. How's that sound?"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Henry crossed his heart and his up hand, palm out.

Mike watched the exchange between Henry and Vicki and realized that in a micro second, everything had changed.

Vicki was in love.

With Henry.

With the vampire bastard son of a long dead king. With a man who should have been dead himself centuries ago. The anger rose again, and this time he didn't try to stop it, or even rein it in. He just looked at them, turned on his heel and got back in the car without saying a word. As he pulled away, he heard Vicki say, "Oh Crap." With a heavy sigh, she turned to Henry, "Well, this is not going to be pretty." As much as he wanted to, he couldn't disagree with her, "No, I don't imagine it will. Should we go after him?" Vicki shook her head, "No, we need to give him some room. Let him work through what just happened. I'll call him tomorrow...later today…whatever."

"I'm sorry."

"For..?"

"If I hadn't said anything, he might not have noticed." He knew that was a lie. The love he had for this mortal radiated from him, and he couldn't seem to control it. It just … was.

Vicki interrupted his train of thought, "Henry, that's a crock. He's a cop, he's trained to be observant. The only way he could _not_ have noticed would've been if he'd dropped dead before he got here."

"There's a thought." He knew what was coming.

"Henry!" Indignation on her face.

"Sorry." Mock regret on his.

They went upstairs and Coreen was pacing around. "How did it go? Mike called here a few minutes ago. I heard him downstairs. Are you okay? Is he?"

"Coreen, I can't answer all those questions at the same time, and I have no idea how you manage to ask them at the same time." She took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I'm getting a migraine."

Henry took up the story, "It was pretty rough at the Sheehan's, but I think I managed to keep them calm enough to get through all this with a minimum of trauma."

"Mike was having a ginormous fit over the phone about the two of you going over there. I could hear the tires squealing while he was talking. How mad is he?"

"I don't think mad actually covers it." Vicki shook her head. "Livid, furious, apoplectic, one of those."

"He'll calm down Vicki, he just needs a little time." Henry wasn't sure whose guilt he was trying to assuage, his or hers.

"Calm down from which? Us talking to the Sheehans or us?"

"Both. Hopefully."

"Shit." Resignation laced her tone. "We need to get back on topic. Coreen, what else have you found out about our friend Mr. Grimm?"

"Not much. He's kept a pretty low profile since he bought that house. He goes out to dinner, donates to the OPD benevolence fund and, if you can believe it, the opera and the museum."

Vicki took off her glasses and scrubbed at her face, "I don't have the first clue how we're going to nail him for this."

Henry stood behind her, kneading her stiff shoulders, "We'll find a way. I know we will."

"Hey!" Coreen was looking at a news item on the internet, "It says here he'll be at the new exhibit opening at the museum tomorrow night."

Vicki turned around with a wicked little grin on her face, "Well Prince, you up for a little b & e tomorrow night?"

He shrugged, "The couple that breaks and enters together, stays together."

"We're a couple?"

"You're a couple?" Coreen's mouth hung open.

Henry couldn't keep the pride out of his voice, "We're a couple."

"Oh. Ok." Vicki's head just kind of nodded.

Coreen picked her jaw up off the floor, "Like I said before, Thank God, I couldn't take much more." She yawned. "I have questions, but it's late. If I promise to come in early tomorrow and scope the floor plans for Grimm's house can I go home now?"

"Sure. As long as we get those plans by 8 pm, we're good. Maybe we can find something in his house he would rather no one know about."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Title: And A Child Shall Lead Them

Author: longlostnite

Rating: T

Pairing: Vicki/Henry

Summary: Boyfriends, Magic and the whole darn thing

Time: After Changes

Part 15

When Vicki woke in the almost dark room, she was on her side, head propped up on Henry's shoulder, hand on his chest. Apparently the sun hadn't risen yet because Henry's hand lay on top of hers, his thumb moving slowly back and forth. His touch made the hair on her arms stand up, so she started to pull it away.

"Don't go just yet, love." He whispered, "It's almost sunrise. I like going to sleep when you're here."

"Ok." She settled back down and spoke into his ear. "I'm going back to the office in a little bit and get ready for tonight. I'm sure he has an alarm system, so I'm going to try to find out what kind. Come there when you wake up and we'll head to Grimm's."

"I'll be there." "Should I wear" he grinned, "my burglar clothes?"

"If by that you mean black, yes, wear your burglar clothes."

"Vicki?" He could feel himself surrendering to the day, so he had to hurry to get the words out.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" After last night, she almost felt like she should be thanking him.

"Letting me love you. And not running screaming in the opposite direction when you realized you loved me too."

"You're welcome. Thank you for not giving up and making me."

He smiled a little. "No one can make Vicki Nelson do anything. I'm just glad you realized what a great catch I am." The smile widened to a smirk.

"What!? You undead arrogant ass. What makes y-"

She stopped when she felt him silently laughing.

"Bastard."

"Yes."

"See you tonight."

"Every night. Kiss me goodbye." She leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"Vicki?" His eyes shut.

"What?"

"Try not to be too hard on Celluci, my love. This won't be easy for him."

His breathing became so shallow that in the dim light she could not see his chest move. She smiled as she slid out of out bed, literally. _These silk sheets are going to have to go._ And padded to the closet looking for her clothes. When she opened the door she saw them, neatly folded and hung up, waiting for her. Yesterday's clothes were in the laundry basket. _If we ever have to live together, this is going to be a problem_. The man was a serious neat freak. The closet was immaculate, shoes lined up, clothes neatly categorized-jacket/shirt/pants.

_Maybe I can get him to organize my closet. _

She got dressed quickly and headed out the door, listening as the lock fell into place. The sun was making its way into the eastern sky as Vicki walked back to the office. The first thing she did when she got there was put on some coffee.

_It's going to be a long 24 hours. _

**Part 16**

When Coreen showed up around 10, she found Vicki sitting at her desk, head on her arms. She knew better than to startle her, so she just put the huge plastic cup of coffee close to her nose. Coreen also knew doing that would insure her living to see 20. A couple of minutes later, Vicki reared up off the desk, straightened her glasses and reached for the coffee.

"Thank you, I need this."

"I know. Not get much sleep last night?" She waggled her eyebrows at Vicki.

"Not your business, Coreen."

"Right. Sorry." She started laying things on the desk, "So. I did some checking, dug up who built Grimm's house and went by there. I got a basic floor plan from them and then got into the city architect's website. Here's the floor plan. And, with a little sweet talk, I got the builder to tell me the kind of alarm system Grimm has. It's pretty standard actually. An FA1000 Arm/Keyless remote 900 mHz. It operates on subsonic sound, so Henry should be able to hear and figure out how to disarm it without tripping the alarm."

Vicki nodded her head, "Impressive. Don't suppose you got the disarm code just in case, while you were there."

"No, sorry. But I did get a date out it."

"Of course you did."

They pored over the blueprints, looking for something that would give them a starting point. Vicki felt like she had the beginnings of a plan when she looked up and saw what time it was. Almost 4 pm, and this was the first time she'd thought about Mike, and what had happened last night. She wavered between calling him, just pretending nothing was wrong or just ignoring the whole situation. Ignoring won.

_Yes, I am Queen of Denial. It's the only way to go. _

The only problem with denial is, the stuff you're denying will always be there waiting for you. And Mike was waiting for Vicki when she went downstairs to check the mail. When he stepped out from the shadows and spoke, she almost jumped out of her shoes.

"Jeez, Mike! Was that necessary? You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry." He said it, but he knew he didn't mean it. "I've been standing down here for a while, trying to decide whether to come up or not."

She heard Henry's voice in her head, '_Try not to be too hard on Celluci, my love._' "Come up." She held out her hand. "I just made coffee and there's Chinese left over from lunch." _And I've put away all the stuff I'll need later tonight._

"I don't think I could eat anything right now." The pain in his face was almost too much for her. "Vicki, do you love Fitzroy?"

"Mike, this is just not the best time for a talk, okay?"

"Why?" Suspicion fought for dominance with the pain. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." _I have really got to learn how to be a better liar._

"Nothing my ass." He pointed a finger at her, "You've never been a very good liar Vicki, and your talent, or lack of, hasn't improved much, even though you're hanging out with the bastard prince."

"Please, don't start."

"I'm not. This is ongoing. I don't get it, Vicki. You chose _him_. Why?"

While this wasn't the distraction she was hoping for, she'd take what she could get if it kept Mike was finding out about their plans for tonight. "That's just it. I _didn't _choose. It was just …..there. I didn't even realize it myself."

"How do you know he hasn't just put you in his thrall?"

"His _thrall? _She snorted, _"_What the hell is that?"

"I've been reading up. His kind can make you do things you wouldn't do."

_Oh Lord _"His _Kind_? His powers of persuasion don't work on me. He thinks it's probably because of the rp, but regardless, there's no thralling going on." The conversation was beginning to deteriorate.

Vicki didn't want to talk about Henry or the thrall or whatever, but she didn't want Mike to know what she and Henry were about to be up to either. She had chosen Henry, but she would always try to protect Mike, no matter what. She had loved him, still loved him, and it hurt her to feel the pain he was in.

"Fine." He sighed and the sound broke Vicki's heart. "You and Fitzroy do whatever the hell it is you do. Just keep away from me and especially keep away from the Grimm case. If I find out you're up to something, I will haul you both in, and you can cool your heels in adjoining cells."

"That's the second time in less than 24 hours you've threatened me with jail, Celluci. I don't like it." Vicki could feel her temper rise.

"Tough. You and Fitzroy want to be together? Be together. Just don't expect me to give you my blessing."

"I _do_ expect it , Mike. Maybe not today, but some day." Her voice was barely above a whisper, "You're my best friend."

"Shut up! You have no right to say that to me." His breath came out in shudders, "You have no right to _expect _that of me. I can't see you like this Vicki. I won't watch you throw away your life to be with Fitzroy."

That did it. Her temper flared and broke free in spite of the fact that she knew Mike was hurting. "Throw my life away!? I'm not. And even if I were, it would _so_ not be your problem, or your business!"

"OH? I thought I was your best friend! How can I be that and not say anything when I see you doing something so incredibly stupid? That's what a best friend is supposed to do, Vic! Stop you from jumping off a cliff because you think you can fly!"

"You know what? Fine. You're relieved of best friend duty. I can handle myself and I've got Henry for backup, so you can go back to Kate or whoever and not lose any sleep over me."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Vicki responded.

She stood there and watched him stomp off down the stairs to his car and peel out.

_Way to handle that with delicacy Nelson. _

_You idiot._

When Vicki got back upstairs, Coreen made it a point not to say anything, just kept working

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Child Shall Lead Them

Author: moving bailey

Rating: PG13-NC17

Pair: H/V

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Archive: The couple that b&e's together, stays together.

_Part 17_

She looked up before his hand even reached the door knob and smiled. "We're in the back room, Henry." When it opened, and he walked in, he cocked his head and asked, "How did you know it was me?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just did."

He was by her side in the blink of an eye, whispering in her ear. "It's because you're a part of me now, as I'm a part of you. We'll always know when the other is nearby."

"That's cool….and kind of creepy."

"I know." The traditional Fitzroy smirk was firmly in place as he touched her hair. "You'll get used to it." Henry's knuckles grazed down the side of her face, and he could feel her desire rise and his as well. His fingers pushed her hair to the side and he leaned in for a kiss.

Coreen stood watching the exchange, until she couldn't keep her mouth shut, "Am I going to have to turn the hose on you two?" She rolled her eyes, "Jeez. We've got a house to break into."

The two turned and said at the same time, "We?"

"Metaphorically speaking." She laid out the floor plans on the lighted table. "I think your best bet will be in the back of the house. There's a door that's hidden by bushes that leads to the garage. From there, when you get in, you can shut off the alarm by the door that leads to the laundry room. Once you get inside, there are a couple of places that are more likely to have a safe than others. The first one is in the study that's off the kitchen. Floor plans show a recessed area. The second one is in the guest bedroom next to the French doors that lead to a deck. One more possibility and the most likely is a floor safe in the closet of the master bedroom." She stopped when she realized Henry and Vicki were staring at her.

"What?"

"You are freakin' me out girl." Vicki looked at her with a smile. "Who knew you could plan a caper so well." She turned to Henry, "I'm so proud!"

"Thank you. I've learned at the feet of the master."

Henry however, looked a little worried. "Coreen, should we be concerned that you're so calm about breaking into someone's home or are you just on an adrenalin rush?"

"A little of both probably. When are you going?"

Vicki dropped her pencil, "Well, the exhibit opens at seven, so we'll head out then. By the time we get there, it should be full on dark and quiet enough for us to slip in"

"Okay. Can I come with? I could be a look out." Coreen looked like she was itching to get in on what she considered to be fun.

"No." Vicki shook her head. "You'd better stay here in case we need someone to bail us out of jail if this goes south." She turned to Henry, "In the meantime, I'm going to take a little nap. I'm beat and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to fall asleep while we're breaking and entering."

"Yes, that would be bad. Wouldn't want your snoring to wake the neighbors."

"I don't snore!" Indignation laced her voice.

"Sorry, love, but yes you do."

Part 18

On the way to Grimm's house, Vicki sucked it up and told Henry about Mike's visit.

"Don't blow a gasket or anything, okay, but Mike came by the office today."

"Why would I 'blow a gasket'?"

"He threatened us with jail again if he kept on with this case. I think he suspects we're up to something, and while he's right, I'd just as soon not prove it too him." She turned around to check for a tail, and let out a frustrated sigh when she remembered she could look all she wanted, but wouldn't be able to see anything.

"We're not being followed."

"How can you tell?"

"Celluci was nowhere near when we left the office; I would have smelled him. When we get there, I'll get out and check to make sure. And when we're done there, I'm going to have a talk of my own with the good detective."

"Henry, no. He just needs some time to adjust. I can go talk to him in a little while, after he's had time to calm down a bit."

"Are you sure, love?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Love." Mentally smacking herself in the head, she thought, _I can't believe I said that out loud (and that I didn't choke on it)._ She couldn't see it but she knew he was smiling.

When they got to Grimm's house, Henry parked a block away.

"Wait here. I'm going to make sure we don't have company."

"Excuse me?"

"Wait here, _Please_. Just this once."

"That's better. I'd have thought a prince would have better manners."

"I'll be back in a flash."

Two minutes later, there he was, holding out his hand to her.

"Ready to burgle?"

"Is that a word?"

"Sure. Verb form of burglar."

"Yeah, right. Which way?"

It was a well lit street, but it may as well have been dark to her. Vicki could barely see a thing, and if it weren't for Henry's guiding hand on her arm, she would've ended up in a bush somewhere, alarms sounding for the cavalry. They made their way to the side door Coreen had told them about and Vicki pulled out her set of lock picks. The first three fell right into place but the last two were starting to annoy her. Henry stood watch an when he heard the fourth tumbler fall into place, he said,

"I can hear the sound of the alarm gearing up. Can you go a little faster? After we get in, I'll only have 60 seconds to keep the it from going off."

"Patience is a virtue, Henry. Get ready."

"I'm almost 500 years old Vicki, if I don't know patience, no one does."

"Fine, your snootiness, here goes."

The last tumbler slipped into place and Henry went straight to the alarm. He listened and then punched in six numbers. The light on the alarm turned from red to green and Henry called quietly to Vicki. She came in, and once again silently thanked Mikey Peluso for the lock picking lessons. As they made their inside, Henry taking the lead, they went straight to the study and found the first safe. Vicki pulled out her electronic gear and placed it to the right of the dial. Henry could hear the lock's mechanism and knew the minute it was ready to open. There actually wasn't much in there. The deed to the house, plat book and not much else. They closed that one and headed straight for the master bedroom closet. When they reached the threshold of the room, Henry stopped and Vicki ran right into him. "Don't do that!"

"I can smell something." She could hear him sniffing the air.

"Can you tell what it is?"

"No, the only thing I can tell is that's not quite evil, but not good either."

"That covers a lot of ground Henry. Do you know where it's coming from?"

"The closet."

"No childhood trauma involved there. You go first. You're on a first name basis with the boogeyman."

Henry walked to the closet, opened the door and stood for a minute. "There's a presence here, I can feel it."

"What?"

"Something familiar, I just can't remember. It's in the floor safe."

"That must be one big floor safe. Let me by. God knows what Grimm's keeping in there."

Henry pulled back the carpet and Vicki went to work on the lock. It opened pretty quickly and as she reached for the handle recessed in the floor, Henry stopped her. "Let me, we don't know what's in there." He opened the safe, and pulled back, so Vicki could shine the flashlight down.

"Hey, thanks for saving me from the really ugly bottle." She reached down and picked it up. "Is this what you were sensing? If it is, I think you need a sniffer adjustment."

"Not the bottle. What's in it. And the scent is even stronger now. I know what it is."

"What? If you're about to say a genie in a bottle, please don't."

"No. Not a genie. A djinn."

"There's a difference?"

"A djinn is ambivalent. Neither good nor evil. It will go whichever way the person who owns its soul goes. Genie's don't exist, except for that blonde woman on television wearing the ridiculous outfit."

"You are such a snob." She stood, holding the bottle, turning it slowly. It was shaped like something from pottery barn, about the size of a pitcher and an odd cross of color between green and orange and blue. Completely ordinary looking, except that it seemed to change color as she turned it. It had writing on it, and Vicki handed it to Henry,

"Can you read what that says?" he took the bottle from her.

"It looks likes Aramaic, but mine's a little rusty. We'll have to take it back to the office and get online."

"We can't take it Henry, Grimm will know we've been here. Hold it while I take pictures." "

"We at least need to open it and see if it's empty. For all we know, Grimm is the djinn; he's just found a way to free himself."

"All of a sudden, you're all about the risk taking? What happened to, 'this is not something we want to involve ourselves in Vicki.'"

"You have only yourself to blame. You dragged me kicking and screaming from the sidelines and my nice sedate life to running interference between the natural and the supernatural. Now that I'm here, you want to hang back." Before she could stop him, Henry pulled out the stopper and reared back. Grey smoke whisped out and circled around them, slowly forming itself. As they watched, it became a man. Sort of. Taller than them, dressed in traditional desert clothing, his face was all angles and shadows. Arched eyebrows hung over closed eyes, a straight nose and lips that were full and wide. Before he opened his eyes, he spoke, "What is it you wish, Anthony?" Then as he opened them and saw Vicki and Henry, he spoke again. "You are not Anthony."

Once she got over the shock of seeing a person form out of nothing but air, she spoke, "Uh, No. He's Henry, I'm Vicki."

"What service do you require of me."

"None."

"None?" He looked puzzled. "Then why am I released from my prison."

"That's your prison? Grimm keeps you in there?"

"Until he requires my service. You have freed me, therefore I am no longer in servitude to him." He nodded at Henry. "You may command my actions now."

"How about we just ask you a few questions instead?"

"As you wish."

"Be careful Vicki. A djinn can twist your words. If you ask him for a car, he can give you one, but it will be stolen from someone else. They're like demons." The djinn gave Henry a look that clearly said, _I am offended._

"I'm not asking for a _car_, Henry, I'm asking about Grimm's involvement in the death of two children."

"I am no demon."

"Yeah. We get that." Vicki nodded and looked at Henry, who stuck out his hand as if to say, 'No, please, you first.'

"How long have you been in the bottle since the last time Grimm called for you."

"I am unsure, but I feel the cold from outside. The last time I saw the moon it was warm and there was much greenery all around. Not barren like now."

"Well, it's only March."

"As you say."

"Vicki, I know what you're thinking." Henry could see the wheels turning in Vicki's brain and he was almost afraid to verbalize it.

"You do?"

"Yes, and we can't take him with us."

"Why not? If he hasn't been out since last summer, what are the odds Grimm's gonna check on him anytime soon?"

"He could check tonight, because it's been so long."

"Probably not, though."

"Jesu," Henry just shook his head. "You will be the death of me, woman. Back in the bottle, djinn. We're going for a little ride."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reads, even if you don't review and extra thanks to those that do! I hope you all like it.**

Previously: "Jesu," Henry just shook his head. "You will be the death of me, woman. Back in the bottle, djinn. We're going for a little ride."

Part 19

"I cannot."

"But," Vicki huffed, "you just said we freed you!"

"Yes, but there are wards around this house that prevent me from leaving."

She looked at Henry. "We need Sinead."

"Vicki, no." He shook his head, "that path leads to disaster."

Vicki smirked, "For her, maybe. You're my safety net, remember?"

She turned back to the djinn, "Look, uh, do you have a name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Amar."

"Okay, Amar. Sorry but you're going back in the bottle until we can get you out of here. Hopefully, it'll be before Grimm decides to let you out again."

"I hope for the same. He is an unpleasant man who wishes only money. He has no belief, no values. I will assist you in any way possible, HenryVicki."

"Uh, okay. Hop in." She held out the bottle. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Henry was still frowning and shaking his head, "If Grimm opens that bottle before we get back, Vicki, it won't matter how much Amar wants to help us, he won't be able to because Grimm will be his master again."

"I know. That's why we're going to Sinead's right now, get the ward breaking spell or whatever and come straight back."

As they drove towards Sinead's, Henry sulked. After their last run in with the witch, he had sincerely hoped never to have to see her again, but he knew Vicki would not be swayed. She'd gotten that look in eyes that said she had a plan and she was sticking to it.

Vicki reached for his hand, and he almost pulled it away, but didn't. He finally had the relationship he wanted with Vicki and he wasn't going to blow it already by acting like a royal pain. Vicki spoke quietly, "I know you don't want to see Sinead again, but unless you know another witch we're stuck with her."

He turned his head slightly to look at her, "No, I don't, and Sinead has made it clear she is not inclined to help us, no matter what the cause. And she doesn't like you."

She smiled a little, "Because she thinks I took you from her."

"I took myself, but it wouldn't matter if you had. I could never be with Sinead again." His eyes turned back towards to road, "You know how I feel about magic."

"I know that. But we need her help, Henry."

"And we'll get it. One way or another. I just hope the consequences aren't too severe." They pulled to a stop in front of Sinead's place and Vicki said, "Maybe I should go in alone."

Henry automatically tensed up and held her hand a little tighter. "No. It's not safe."

"Fine. But let me go first. Maybe I can appeal to her girl side, you know. You wait out here and if you hear any bloodcurdling screams, come rescue me."

"Fine. I'll wait right at the door. But if you're not outside in five minutes, I'm coming in."

"You're my knight in shining armor." Vicki grinned.

Henry just shook his head. This was a place of dark magic now, he could feel it.

As she walked into Sinead's "office" Vicki felt her skin crawl. She was in the back, laying the tarot cards when Vicki walked in.

The sound of Sinead's voice sent chills up her spine, "Vicki Nelson. What do you want?"

"I need your help. I need to know how to get through wards someone's set."

"Don't you mean, _we_? Henry didn't come in with you? Why?" The smile was not comforting, "Is he afraid of me?"

"Please." Vicki quietly snorted. "He thought it best if we spoke alone first."

"Why would I help you?"

"You wouldn't be helping me per se, you'd be helping bring the murderer of two children to justice. If that makes it a little more palatable for you."

"And I care about these children why?"

"Because in spite of the fact that you hate me, you don't want the spirits of two dead children to haunt you for the rest of your life." She felt like the little white lie was worth it if it got Sinead to help. "And they will, you know."

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" Like she didn't already know.

"What I want is not yours to give." The bitterness in Sinead's voice filled the air.

"Henry." Vicki smirked a little. "You're right, he's _not _mine to give. Look, we have our problems Sinead, but I'd think you would want to see to it that two children who were murdered would find peace in the afterlife."

"You believe in the afterlife, Detective?"

"More now than ever." She stepped closer to Sinead, "After having seen a five and four year stand in front of me, dead, asking for my help, yes I do."

"Will you tell Henry I helped?"

"He's right outside. He'll know."

"Fine." She shrugged, "Here's what you need." She reached up to a shelf behind her and handed Vicki a cloth wrapped around something she couldn't see."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you." She smirked.

"Thank you anyway. How do I use it?" She sighed. God this had been a long, long day.

"The person who needs to be free from the wards must hold it to cross them. Once on the other side, the amonet will break the ward permanently."

Vicki walked back through the front door to find Henry waiting for her.

"What's that?" He looked skeptical.

"Sinead says it's what we need." Vicki shrugged. "Let's go."

"Do you believe her?"

"I do. For now." She shrugged. "We'll know for sure in a little bit."

They made it back to Grimm's in record time, and both were silently relieved that the lights were still out with no signs of activity. Once back inside, Henry took Vicki's hand and led her through the darkness back into the bedroom. They pulled the bottle out of the floor safe and opened it again. As the smoke swirled and formed back into Amar, Vicki looked at Henry and shook her head, "I don't know how I'm _ever_ gonna get used to this kind of stuff."

"Come on, you love this _stuff_. Normal's boring for you now. Admit it. You've gotten used to it because I love you and you're in love with a vampire; you'll adjust." There was that signature smirk that made her weak in the knees.

"Yeah, well, just remember. You said it first."

"I'll remember everything about us until the day I walk into the light." She didn't know how to respond to that, so she decided to take the first bus back to denial land.

"Stop that! We've got work to do."

"Yes my lady."

When Amar was a solid (so to speak) form, he said the same thing as before, only with a change in names. "What is it you wish, HenryVicki?"

"We wish you to come with us." Henry responded using the now familiar I am Royalty voice, "We're leaving."

"I cannot."

"Yes, you can. Just hold this in your hand and the ward will be broken."

"I will try."

"No." Henry's eyes started to glitter. "You will do."

_Way to go Yoda_

"As you say." He bowed and took the stone. As they headed towards the exit, Henry placed everything back the way it was. They were hoping Grimm wouldn't bother to check on the djinn for a while if he thought no one had been in his house, and even if he did, how would he know who took him? They got to the back door and Vicki walked out first followed by Amar, holding the amonet. She held her breath. He crossed the threshold of the house, remained solid and Vicki could hear the air squeak out of her lungs. Henry followed, carrying the bottle. He closed the door and the trio quietly headed back his car. Once they were inside and well on the way home, Vicki burst into what could only be called hysterical laughter. Henry didn't say anything because he was trying not to join her. In the end, he failed. They laughed half way back to the apartment, Henry getting a grip just a little before she did. "Okay, tell me why we are laughing like lunatics when we could have just been killed."

"Well, think about. It's like the start of a really bad tv movie." She was trying to suck some extra oxygen into her lungs. "A vampire and private eye meet ghosts, and to help them, break into a house. They steal a bottle that turns out to be housing a djinn. High jinks and hilarity ensue." Then she started laughing again. Henry was about to join her again until he checked the rear view. He saw Amar looking at the two of them, with a decidedly frightened look on his face. _I guess it's not everyday a djinn sees something like this. _"Would you be more comfortable in your bottle, Amar?" _Any other day, that would be an odd thing to ask._ _The vampire's worried about how the djinn feels. _He smiled. _How many people can say something like that with a straight face?_ Vicki really had changed his life in ways he'd probably only begun to imagine.

"Yes, I would, HenryVicki. I do not like this means of transportation. It smells of something strange."

Henry nodded his head in agreement, "I know." He looked pointedly at Vicki, "That would be the _shrimp_."

Vicki punched Henry in the arm, and turned, opening the bottle, "Ok, here you go. Hop in."

Thank you HenryVicky. I will await your command." And he turned to smoke, then disappeared into the bottle. She turned to Henry, nodding, "This is probably better. I'd hate to try to explain to Greg why we've got a djinn parading through the lobby when we're still a long way from October."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Part 20

As they got closer to the apartment, Henry asked, "Do we need to make any stops?"

"Let's just get to your place. I'll feel more secure then." He nodded. _She feels secure at my place! Stop it Henry! You're not 17 anymore. By an incredible number of years. _Vicki started digging through her bag, "Where's my phone? I need to call Coreen and let her know we made a clean getaway. That girl is going to love it when she sees what we found." Henry knew Vicki could look for the phone forever and never find it in that black hole of a purse, so he reached in his jacket pocket and gave her his. "Let's just make sure she never opens the bottle while Amar's still inside. God knows what that child would do with a djinn's power."

"Probably" Vicki grinned, "conjure up her own flamethrower factory."

He wasn't quite that convinced, "Or bring back Ian."

She shook her head in response, "No, I think she's pretty much over Ian. She's got a crush on you, though."

"Pfft."

That raised Vicki's eyebrow, "That's not a very royal sound, your highness. And she does."

"She wants what she thinks is mysterious." Henry shrugged, "Eventually, she'll realize she wants something normal." He reached for her hand, squeezing it, "As long as you don't."

"Oh, babe, I realized a long time ago," she squeezed back, "normal is just a six letter word that doesn't have a whole lot to do with me or my life."

"Good."

They pulled in front of the building, and while Henry handed over the car to the valet, Vicki walked in holding their new friend. Greg, her favorite doorman, smiled when he saw her. "Miss Nelson, good to see you again. What an interesting bottle you have there_." And it's a nice change that she's not dragging Mr. Fitzroy, semi conscious, through the lobby. _He'd finally gotten over seeing her half naked at Henry's door and the professional face was now fully back.

"Good evening, Greg. Yes, it's definitely an interesting bottle."

"Where'd you find it?" _She and Mr. Fitzroy were always up to something._

"All night antique mall. Henry's right behind me, Greg, but I have got to go. I need to use the facilities."

"Yes ma'am."

Two seconds later, Henry came in and before Greg could say anything, Henry said, "Good evening, Greg. Did Miss Nelson head upstairs already?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. We're in for the night. If anyone wants to come up, please let me know before hand."

"Of course, Mr. Fitzroy. Good night." _Now why would he ask that? He never has before_. _And it's 1 in the morning, who comes ov-Idiot!_

"Good night." _I need to get him something really special for Christmas this year._

Vicki was waiting for him inside the apartment. She released Amar, and asked if he'd like something to drink or some food. _Do djinns eat Chinese ….food?_

She'd already starting asking him questions about Grimm.

"I know nothing of the deaths, Henryvicki." His face was emotionless as he answered her.

"Of course you don't. But you do know about the destruction of the three buildings Grimm owned. The fire of in the Fox Building."

"Yes."

"Did he actually set fire to that building?"

"No."

"Do you know who did?"

"They were not _set_."

"Was he responsible?"

"Yes." The simplistic q and a was starting to annoy Vicki and Henry could feel the tension start to rise. She wasn't really a 'we'll take our time to get answers' kind of girl. He lightly rested a hand on her arm. "May I?" Loathe to give up control, she allowed it none the less. Maybe the Prince of Darkness could get the information they needed in a less painful way.

"How was Anthony Grimm responsible for the destruction ? Be specific in your answers."

"He required the buildings be destroyed so he could acquire the wealth from something he called insurance. But he required that there be no trail back to him of illegal activities. I was to burn it, without any clues left behind."

"If you didn't set fire to the place, how did it burn?"

Amar answered with no pride, as if he were delivering the daily farm report, "It was a relatively simple spell. I caused the sun to magnify on the thing called glass." Vicki couldn't stand it, and Henry could feel the anger start to bubble up in them both. Not against Amar. He was simply a tool. It rose against Grimm who had not cared what happened or to whom, just as long as it lined his pockets. His actions had caused Vicki pain. To the former Duke of Richmond, it was unacceptable to hurt someone he loved. Someone he had sworn to protect. Henry wrapped up his anger and brought it under tight control. It would serve no purpose to rage at the djinn. Vicki, however, was taking a whole 'nother road. She had been leaning on the arm of the sofa, but jumped when she said, "Your _relatively simple spell _caused the death of two children!"

Her anger took Amar by surprise and when she looked in his face she thought she saw regret. "I was unaware. I felt no presence in the building."

"Did you try?"

"No." He shook his head. "I simply followed Anthony's direction to make the buildings useless."

"Well, you did a good job," tears threatened as she thought of Lainey and Kevin, "two children have been taken from their parents because of it!"

"I am sorry," the djinn looked stricken at the sight of her so near to crying. "Is there no way, have you no magic's, to bring them back? "

"No, Amar, in this reality, dead is dead." Henry stood a little taller as he answered, "Two children were taken from their parents. People who loved them and were left to wonder if they were dead or alive. Their spirits found us, and then we found their bodies. It was Grimm's fault and we need to know how to bring him to justice. Their deaths must be avenged." While he was being questioned, Amar had answered in a monotone at first. Maybe it was because he was picking up the emotional turmoil from Henry and Vicki, maybe it was the passion with which they spoke of the murdered children, but he was becoming angry at his former master. He bowed and said, "I will kill him. Vengeance would be served."

While the thought was tempting, Vicki still had enough cop left in her to want Grimm to stand trial for the murders, so, instead of saying _go for it, _she said,

"No, but thank you for asking Amar. We just want him to lose everything he has ever had, or ever wanted and end up in jail for a long time. Preferably with a roommate named Bubba who has a special hate for child killers. We need proof, note books, evidence, a smoking gun."

"As you say. In his home, he has what is called a set of cooked books. I do not know what it means, but I have heard him speak of it to one his associates. He has told her that if anyone ever finds them, he will be confined for many years in something called a slammer, and her," he paused, not sure he was using the correct phrase, "gravy train? would come to a screeching halt."

Henry watched the wheels turning round in Vicki's head, knew she was about to ask something and spoke, trying not to patronize, "Vicki, be careful how you phrase things. One wrong word and who knows what could happen." The look she gave him made him feel like he'd just walked outside at noon. He sat back down on the sofa.

"Amar, if I ask you a question, you have to answer it, right?"

"Correct."

"Answer me this. Can you teleport the cooked books somewhere?" _I can't believe I'm actually using the word teleport in a sentence and I'm not watching Star Trek!_

"Yes."

"Are they protected by the wards set to keep you in and if not are there others in place?"

"No, those were specific to me. To my knowledge there are no others."

"What would be the consequence of transporting those books here?"

"Mr. Grimm's gravy train would come to a screeching halt."

"If you teleported them somewhere say, here, what would be the consequences?"

"We would have the cook books, Mr. Grimm would not."

"Cook_ed _books, Amar." She looked at Henry, the gleam in her eyes almost scaring him, "What do you think? Worth a shot?"

Henry shrugged, her eyes reflected in his, "If we got the books to Celluci, he could open an investigation. He just couldn't know where they came from."

"Knowing that insurance was the reason the buildings were burned, with the books as evidence, at the very least Mike could make a case for negligent homicide. They'd leave a trail a mile wide."

"Even Celluci could follow that trail." Henry grinned.

"Henry."

"Sorry."

Vicki continued, "And the books would be evidence of fraud. Grimm would have a hard time getting out of it."

"It's a start."

Vicki looked at her watch. It was one in the morning and the last 48 hours had finally decided to catch up with her. She yawned. Henry looked at her tired eyes and stood up from the sofa. "Time for you to get some sleep, love." He spoke softly as held out his hand. "We'll continue this later. You should stay here, just to be on the safe side." For once, Vicki didn't give him an argument, the whole breaking and entering, finding a djinn, and finally having a way to get to Grimm had just worn her out. She nodded to Amar, and said, "Thank you for your help. When this is over, we'll talk about your future."

The djinn raised an eyebrow, "My future is to serve you, Henryvicki. You freed me from my prison, therefore I am yours to command."

"Yeah, well, that's nice. We'll talk about that tomorrow…later today… whatever. Do you want to go back into your bottle, or would you like to remain out?" The absurdity of what she said hit her, and she began to laugh. Henry looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Vicki? Are you all right?"

Once she caught her breath she said, "I'm fine. Just thinking about how my life has changed, when talking to a djinn in the living room of a vampire seems normal. What's next? Santa and his reindeer landing on the balcony?" She was already heading to the bedroom to borrow a shirt of Henry's to sleep in when she heard him say, "Don't be disrespecting St. Nick. He's a good guy." He turned to Amar, bottle in hand, "What do you want to do, Amar? In or out? He couldn't help but grin as he heard Vicki start laughing again from the bedroom. She was right. The absurdity of this had to make you laugh.

"I would be more comfortable in my bottle, if you would leave it open."

"Done. Goodnight, Amar. We'll continue this is in the--later. Please do not leave the apartment unless one of us is with you."

"As you wish. Goodnight, Henryvicki."

_Note to self, explain to him tomorrow about how I'm Henry, she's Vicki. _As he reached the bedroom, he felt the djinn's presence become no more corporeal than the air and closed the door.

Vicki was already wearing one of his favorite shirts, the maroon with the ruffled collar and cuffs, standing in the hallway to the bathroom, "Do you have an extra toothbrush?" He didn't answer at first. He was too busy staring at the tall woman wearing a shirt that had never come _close_ to looking that good on him.

"What?" She could barely stifle the yawn. He forced himself to move and went to the cabinet in the bathroom, pulled out a brand new one, and handed it to her. "All yours, love." He could feel his blood reaching for hers, calling him. "Tomorrow if you like we can bring yours here, or this can be yours from now on."

"Right now, I have one and that's what matters." She unwrapped it, waggled it at him, "How many of these extra toothbrushes do you have, anyway?"

"Three. They were on sale, three for $15." The look she gave him said_, he buys things on sale? _"What? I can't always get out to buy things, so I buy two or three at a time, just in case."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking that I keep them here for my…._friends. _I don't." He pulled her to him. "You're the first person to ever get a spare toothbrush, Vicki." His smile came and went, he almost whispered, "You're the first person to do a lot of things where I'm concerned." He brushed her hair back off her neck, searching her face. "If you wanted, you could move in here tomorrow. I trust you with everything I am. What I am." She brought her hand up touch his cheek, moving her thumb back and forth. He moved into the motion like a cat, her touch almost making him purr.

"I know. I have the same faith in you. But we need to go slow. I've got issues I need to work on, and you've got your own adjustments to make." She pulled out of his embrace, "And I've got teeth to brush." He let her go, and followed her into the bathroom. They got ready for bed in a comfortable silence, and when they were done, he pulled back the covers, holding them up for her, "After you, my lady." They crawled into bed, Henry pulling her to him so he could listen to the sound of her heartbeat, her blood slowing down as she started to drift off. "I love you Victoria." He kissed the top of her head and waited for her to tense. He was happily disappointed when she didn't. "Me too. But you're not getting any. I'm already asleep."

He laughed out loud, "Goodnight, love." They fell asleep that way, neither of them moving and when Vicki woke three hours later, they were exactly as they had been, wrapped in each other. She didn't say anything, just stayed where she was, listening to the quiet. Henry's head barely turned "Why aren't you asleep? You should be resting."

"I was resting." She grinned in the dark. "Now I'm…..restless. If you take my meaning."

This chapter in its entirety is at my LifeJournal space. From here it gets a bit racy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: With apologies to I Dream of Jeannie, Barbara Eden, et al. No offense meant, just good clean fun. Or good dirty fun. Also, just to be clear, I don't own Blood Ties, because if I did Henry and Vicki would be together, Mike would find himself a good woman who's not Vicki and ...well, you get the point. Please read and review and have a laugh. **

Part 21

She woke again about an hour before dawn. Stretched and realized Henry wasn't in bed with her. Vicki reached around looking for the shirt she'd been wearing, but when she found it, she knew that wasn't going to work. Half the buttons were missing from the neck down. She was glad Henry wasn't in the bed with her. He would have felt her turning red thinking about their early morning. And the night before and the night before that.

_Oh, get a grip, Vicki. You've got a case to finish. _She got up, grabbed another shirt and a pair of Henry's sweat pants and headed for the living room, almost running into him at the door. He searched her face, his smile coming and going as his hands reached up bracket her head, gently kissing her.

"I can smell you." He whispered against her mouth. She felt the blood rush to her face.

"You've got to stop that or we'll never get anything done."

"I _like_ what we've been getting done."

"I meant work related getting it done, not jumping each other at the drop of a hat getting it done."

"Oh. Sorry." The look on his face said he was unabashedly _not_ sorry.

"Never mind. Where's Amar?"

"In his bottle. You know, I tried looking down the neck of it to inside. It's nothing like on t.v. with that blonde woman. You can't see anything except the swirling mist."

"That blonde woman's name was Barbara Eden, the show was I Dream of Jeannie and please stop picking on her. I liked that show."

"Yeah," Henry nodded, "you would've looked great in that outfit."

"I wanted her _power_, but I would not have been caught _dead _in that getup."

"So I guess if we ever play dress up, it's likely you won't be wearing the genie outfit."

"It would be more likely that _you_ would be wearing it, Henry. There's an idea!" That brought a smile to her face. "Now, can we please focus."

He turned toward the bottle, "Amar, would you come out here please."

The mist rose and settled in front of them. "How may I serve you, HenryVicki?"

"O K first, please, _please_ stop asking 'How may I serve you.'"

"As you say, Henryvicki."

"And second," he sighed, "_My_ name is Henry, _hers_ is Vicki. It's not one name, it's two. Two names for two people."

"But I serve you both. That can happen only if you are considered one person. One person, one name."

He turned to Vicki, "This is going to get complicated."

She raised her eyebrow, "No shit. We're just going to have to worry about that later. Amar, can you bring Grimm's 'cooked books' here to us?"

"Yes."

"Please, do it now." She steeled herself, knowing that if anything went wrong, they were no where near ready for it.

"As you say."

Henry and Vicki stood behind the sofa while Amar raised his lower arms, palms facing up. As they watched, half a dozen books, standard ledger size materialized, on the coffee table, along with a dozen or so CDs. At first it was like they were looking at ghostly vision of the things. Then they slowly became more solid. They waited. Amar's arms returned to his side.

"It is done."

They'd stood there and watched it, and still Vicki was having trouble closing her mouth. _My life is never going to be the same again. I'm in love with a vampire, I have a djinn for a servant, and I've just watched books materialize out of thin air. When did this become the norm? Shake it off, Nelson. Remember Lainey and Kevin. The sooner you get these to Mike, the sooner the investigation gets started and the sooner Grimm ends up in prison with Bubba. _

They sat down with the ledgers, and started, appropriately enough, with the book marked 1.

"I'm no accountant, but these look pretty interesting."

"Yeah, let's hope these take care of old Tony the way they took care of Capone."

"Capone was a thug."

"Of course he was. But be that as it may, it still took an accountant to bring him down. How do we get these to Mike without him knowing it was us?"

"Amar can materialize them somewhere he's sure to find them." Henry turned to Amar, who was standing silently by the window. "Can't you?"

"Of course."

"Okay," Vicki said, "That's settled. Where?"

"Mike's front porch steps?"

"No." Vicki shook her head. "He'd know it was us."

"His desk at the precinct?"

"Better." She nodded.

"How about we just fed ex them to him. Can we do that anonymously?"

"In these times, probably not. Oh," the light bulb went off, "how about this? We get a FedEx box, then get Amar to transport that, with the books in it to Mike's desk."

They turned towards the djinn, "Can you do that?" Henry asked.

"Only if you are where the box is to be sent. I can't send something to a place I haven't seen."

"Crap."

"Not a problem." Henry shrugged, "I can go there, get in and wait by Celluci's desk until the box materializes. I can get out without anyone seeing me, and if they do see me, I'll just use my mojo."

"I didn't think you did mojo." She pushed her glasses up her nose.

He waggled his eyebrows, "I'm trying to be a good boyfriend."

"Oh." _Why is that making me grin? _"That's nice." She shook her head again, "Somehow you and the word boyfriend just don't seem to go together. We're going to have to find another word for you." Vicki looked at her watch. "It's almost time for you to get a nap isn't it?"

"Yes. Sunrise is close. We need to hide the books before you go. After that, what are you going to do today?" He looked at her, pushing her hair back off her shoulders.

"Go get a FedEx box for our present, call a friend of mine and see what she can make of these numbers. Then tonight, we deliver them."

"Good plan." He kept touching her hair.

"Thank you." She reached for his face. When her fingers made contact, his eyes closed and he leaned in. _She smells like me now. She's mine. She'll __**always**__ be mine._

They stood close, facing each other. He could feel her heat. And he could feel Amar watching them. He turned toward the djinn

"Uh, Amar," Henry stood a little taller, and in his best royal voice, "do you mind getting back in the bottle for a minute?"

"As you say."

"Thank you." He bowed slightly.

When Amar was gone, he turned to Vicki. "Be careful today. We supposedly made a clean getaway last night, but for all we know, Grimm could have other means of protecting himself. Keep Amar close, he should be able to afford you some protection. I won't be able watch your back until sunset, and I don't like it."

"I'll be careful. I promise."

"Good. I've got to go now." He leaned in and kissed her. Left her breathless. When he pulled back, he moved his thumb to her lower lip and moved it back and forth. "Please be here when I wake up tonight. I love you."

"I'm pretty sure nothing could keep me away. And you don't have to keep saying it, you know. I believe you."

"I know. I just like saying it."

"Fine. Say it all you want. Later." She gently pushed him towards the bedroom. "I'm not dragging your ass in there if you keel over out here."

"Ah, it must be love, Miss Nelson."

"Shut up."

Henry shut the doors to the bedroom and Vicky walked over to the bottle and asked Amar to come out.

"Can you change your clothes into something a little more…..contemporary?"

"Of course."

"Then, please, do. It's a little disconcerting, you being dressed like that. I'm going to call for a cab."

"A cab? Is there nowhere I can transport us?"

"Maybe later. I don't know if my heart could take that right now." She waved a hand at him, "Please, change clothes. I'll call for a cab."

She hid the books and twenty minutes later, they were walking up the stairs to Nelson Investigations. Vicki could hear voices inside and pulled and expanded the asp from her purse, along with her keys. As quietly as she could, she opened the door. And heard Coreen's voice. Talking to Mike.

_Great! I haven't even had coffee yet. _She pushed open the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's been reading all of these! I appreciate the kind words and encouragement.**

Part 22

Vicki turned to Amar and said, "If he asks you any questions, just pretend like you don't hear or speak. It'll save us both a lot of grief."

"As you say, Henryvicki." Putting the asp back in her purse so she wouldn't be tempted to use it on Mike, Vicki and Amar walked into her office to find him grilling Coreen. She was just sitting there, glaring at him in spite of the fact he was using his best killer smile and "the policeman is our friend" voice.

"I know she and Fitzroy are up to something Coreen, and I just want to help. Stop them from doing something they'll regret later."

"Like what, _Mike_? Find evidence that Grimm's guiltier that sin. That's he's responsible for the murder to two children? That kind of help?" The word help was air quoted.

"No, _Coreen_, the kind that keeps them out of jail for breaking and entering and theft of property."

"Where did they break and enter?"

"Coreen!"

"Mike, leave the girl alone." Vicki would have laughed out loud when he jumped at the sound of her voice, but she was pretty sure that wouldn't help diffuse the situation.

"She doesn't know anything because there's nothing to know."

"Right. And you're a natural blonde."

"Ooh, bitchy much? You must be on your third cup of coffee already." She threw her bag down on the desk. "I, on the other hand, haven't had any, and you know what that means."

"You're a bigger bitch than usual?" She stopped and turned to look at him with eyes that were getting colder by the minute.

"You want to stop right there, Celluci."

"No, _Nelson, _I wanted to stop back around the time I found out you're hanging out with a bloodsucking bastard prince of the undead.

"Wow, you must have been up all night thinking up that one." This was getting them nowhere. She sighed, "Mike, we've got to stop this and work together. It's the only way we're going to get Grimm into a prison anytime soon."

"Vicki."

"Michael." That was when Mike finally noticed that Vicki wasn't alone. That there was an extremely tall man wearing very nice clothes standing behind her, glowering at him. _Like, one more wrong word from you and you'll be missing your arms glowering._

"Vicki," pointing at Amar, "who's this?"

"This is a friend of Henry's. His name is Amar. He'll be spending the day with me while Henry's ….asleep."

"Well obviously he's no blood sucker, otherwise he'd be laid out on the floor. Or on fire. He turned to look at the djinn, trying not be intimidated, "So, what do you do, Amar?"

The djinn looked at Vicki, Vicki looked at Mike and said, "He's deaf mute Celluci, he can't answer your questions."

"Right. Are you forgetting I know you're the worst liar in the world?"

"Are you forgetting our little talk yesterday afternoon? Why are you really here?"

Mike took a breath, "I couldn't sleep so I got up early and headed to the precinct. When I got there, one Anthony Grimm, who, by the way, doesn't look any better in a tuxedo, was screeching at the desk sergeant that someone had tried to break into his house last night and where the hell was his police force when he needed it."

"Whoa, somebody tried to break into Grimm's house? Bummer."

"Where were you and Fitzroy last night, Vic?"

"We went to dinner, then a movie. Then we picked up Amar and went back to Henry's place. Must have been around 1."

"You have receipts?"

"For dinner and a movie? You know I never keep receipts. But if you're planning on going to see Die Hard 4, take earplugs, it's _really_ loud." She had practically had to drag Henry kicking and screaming down the sidewalk the other night. He had wanted to go to the Bogart retrospective, but she had finally gotten her way.

_"Action movies are moronic, Vicki. They cater to the lowest common denominator."  
"And comi-I mean graphic novels are, what? Modern day Jane Austen?"_

Mike's shoulders drooped. He was so bone tired, and wresting the truth out of Vicki was going to be harder than he anticipated. _When did it reach the point that she couldn't tell me everything? Even when we fought, at least we were honest about it. Does she tell __**Fitzroy **__everything? _He just stood there for a minute. When he spoke, she could feel the hurt.

"Fine. Vicki. You and Fitzroy do whatever you have to do. But if I find out the two of you are behind this, I won't protect you, you'll go to jail." The threat in his voice was real, and Amar heard it. Up until then, he had stood silently behind Vicki. But the tone of Mike's voice said "threat", and Amar could not let anything happen to this Henryvicki.  
He had promised the other. Although he didn't move, his eyes looked at Celluci over the top of Vicki's head. And his eyes said, _hurt her and your pain will be never ending_.

"Mike, I swear, I'll let you know if, and I mean _if_, we find anything. Otherwise, you won't hear from me."

"Okay, Vicki. It's your way. For now." He picked up his coat, watching Amar watching him. The scowl didn't change, and the relief Mike felt when he left was palpable. _The guy must be seven feet tall. Jeez, I've never felt short before._

When the door closed, Vicki heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, we dodged a bullet that time. But I know Mike, and he won't give up until he's figured it out." She turned to Coreen. "How long has he been here?"

"I'm not sure. I fell asleep on the sofa, and when I woke up there he was. All scowly faced, and he didn't even offer me a coffee, just started the inquisition!"

"I know, he can be insensitive like that." She realized Coreen really wasn't listening, was staring at the djinn standing behind her. "Coreen, I'd like you to meet Amar the djinn. Amar this is my associate, Coreen. She's a friend, you can talk to her."

Amar bowed, "I am honored to meet a compatriot of Henryvicki. Are you assisting in the destruction of Anthony Grimm?"

She answered him, then looked at Vicki, "Yes, I am. Henryvicki?

Vicki shrugged, "Long, strange story. Just go with it for now, 'kay?"

Coreen had been exposed to so much of this stuff, it didn't even really phase her that there was a seven foot tall djinn standing in front of her.  
"Please, once you've seen a demon rise up out of a floor, everything else is pretty pedestrian."

Vicki went behind her desk and into her rolodex, "I need you get Constance McCoy on the phone for me. Tell her I need to see her ASAP. I need her to look at some ledgers we found. According to Amar, they're cooked books and might be the wedge we need to open an investigation against Grimm."

"Done. What else?"

"Coffee?

"Almost done. In about 30 seconds it'll be on the way. Hey Vicki?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you find clothes to fit him?"

"I didn't. He conjured up the clothes all by himself."

"That is so _Cool_."

"I know. Just promise me you won't ask him any questions, or say anything that could remotely be considered a question or a request."

"It wouldn't matter if I did. You opened the bottle, you freed him. He can only do as you say now."

"That's what Henry said. But still. Let's just stay on the safe side. I'm going to get a box for our books to deliver to Mike. When I come back, I need to run to Henry's, get the books packed up to get to Constance. Oh, and check the news, see if there's anything about Grimm's house being broken into."

"Uh, Vicki?" Coreen was staring at the television.

"What?"

"You're gonna want to see this before you leave."

"What?"

"This."

Vicki came around to take a look, and when she saw, she sat down with a thud. There on the early morning news was video of Grimm's house. Of two figures scurrying past security cameras mounted on light poles.

Coreen turned up the volume…

'…… supplied this station with this exclusive video footage obtained from security cameras. He says that although nothing appeared to be missing, he would like an investigation brought to identify the two individuals seen here.' The picture cut to one Anthony Grimm, "Although right now nothing appears to be missing, it is imperative that we, as law abiding citizens, let it be known that such behavior will not be tolerated in the city of Toronto." His little round face with the bad comb over looked into the camera lens.

"Whoever you are, rest assured that you will be found and prosecuted to the full extent of the law, even if the only charges brought are trespassing." The picture returned to the news anchor, "So far, no leads have been reported and police continue to investigate."

"Oh, crap." Vicki just sat there, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Did you tivo this?"

"You bet."

"Okay, let's take a look."

They backed up the video, looking, trying to zoom in.

"We need to get this to somebody who can figure out if the resolution can be jacked up. If it can, and they can get a good look at our faces, we are so screwed." She rubbed her forehead in anticipation of the migraine she knew was coming.

"Mike will know it's you. Even if he can't see your faces, he'll know."

"I know." She sighed. "We need to destroy that footage and any copies of the videotape. We've got to figure a way to finesse the tv station, and since the cops probably have a copy, them too." It was just way too early to think. "We're going to need Henry's charisma."

"I can assist you, Henryvicki." Vicki jumped, she'd almost forgotten Amar was in the room. Almost.

"How?"

"I can remove the evidence from where ever it is, as long as either you or the other is next to it."

"What kind of consequences would come with that?"

"None that I am aware of, other than the vid-e-otape would be away from where it could harm you."

"No one near the tapes would get hurt, or vanished or anything else?"

"No."

"Okay, let me think about this." She turned to Coreen. "I need you to get everything you can about djinns. I mean _everything_." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, Amar right behind her. "Amar, I think you ought to stay here."

"I cannot. The other said not to leave your side. I am to protect you."

All of a sudden, Vicki wasn't quite so tired anymore. "You're supposed to protect me?! I don't _need_ protection. And Henry and I are going to have a serious talk when he wakes up. Protect me! God! That undead, arrogant as-"

"Vicki!" Coreen's sharp voice, broke through, her eyes pointing at Amar, "You're upsetting the djinn."

"What?" She turned to look at him and could actually feel the anxiety. "Sorry, Amar. I appreciate the gesture, but I don't need protection."

"I meant no disservice, Henryvicki. I would protect you regardless of instructions from the other. It is my duty as your djinn."

"Okay, fine. We're going to have a nice chat about the whole "my djinn" thing later, but for now, we've got to focus on saving our collective butts from going to prison. I am _not_ taking a shower with anybody named Bertha."

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reading! As usual don't own 'em, wish I did!**

Part 23

Vicki and Amar left Coreen scanning the television, trying to find anything about the break in, while they grabbed a cab and headed to the FedEx building. They paid what Vicki called an obscene amount of money for a box big enough to hold everything and headed for Henry's. The ride was tense, with Vicki trying to think of a way to get out of this one, coming up with plans, one after the other and discarding them the same way. She was so busy thinking, she barely noticed Amar, or his death grip on the door handle. Apparently he hadn't adjusted to riding in a cab any better than he had to riding in Henry's car. When she finally noticed how tense he was, she leaned over and spoke quietly, "When we get to Henry's you can get back in your bottle if you like, Amar."

"That would be most appreciated. I do not like this transportation. It has the smell of old camels who are long past their time of service."

She burst out into a full bodied laugh. When she finally managed to get enough air back into her lungs, she said, "That has got to be the best description of a cab I have ever heard, Amar."

"It was not meant to amusing, Henryvicki." His expression was a mix of hurt feelings, and disapproval.

"I know it wasn't, and I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you, I swear. But for the last couple of years I've taken more than my fair share of cab rides and that's the first time I've ever heard it described so perfectly."

"As you say."

They got to Henry's, said hello to the day guy, and headed upstairs to get the books. When they reached the door, Amar placed an arm in front of Vicki, stopping her from putting the key in the lock. He frowned, "There is someone inside. It is the unpleasant man from this morning."

"Shit! How did he get in there?" She shook her head. "Never mind, can you transport us to where he is _exactly? _I want to appear right behind him."

"Of course. Take my hand."

She didn't know what she expected exactly, but somehow she expected something different. Jeanie had always just folded her arms and blinked. Amar didn't. She placed her hand, palm down, into his hand with his palm up. He raised his other hand and before Vicki could think, a curtain dropped in front of her eyes. When it was raised, she was standing right behind one Detective Sergeant Michael Celluci, who was trying to conduct a search of the darkened place with only a flashlight and a look of determination.

"Should I make a citizen's arrest or just have Amar send you straight to the seventh level of hell?"

Mike dropped the flashlight and spun around. "Jesus, Vicki, are you _trying_ to kill me?" He bent down to pick up the flashlight.

"No, because we both know if I was trying to, you'd be _dead_ already." She punched him in the chest. "What the fuck are you doing creeping around Henry's place?"

"What do you think I'm doing." He bent down to retrieve the flashlight. "Looking for evidence that the two of you were behind last night's break in." As he stood back up, it hit him, "What do you mean, _have Amar send me to the seventh level of hell_?"

"Don't change the subject, Celluci! We both know if you did find anything, which you wouldn't, it couldn't be used in court, being fruit from the poisoned tree." She shook her head, "We both also know why you're really here, and it has nothing to do with Grimm's break in."

"Don't flatter yourself, Vicki. I'm just trying to do my job. I saw the video, and if that wasn't you and Fitzroy traipsing across the lawn in the middle of the night, I'll be dancing the lead in Swan Lake next time it comes to town."

"Now _that_ I would pay to see." She raised a hand pointed at the door. "Get out, Mike. We didn't do anything wrong (she hoped he didn't see her fingers crossed behind her back), so you need to leave. If we do come up with anything, I'll let you know." Celluci walked to the door, turned the handle, then looked at Vicki, took in a deep breath, "Please. Vicki. Don't let Fitzroy talk you into anything crazy."

"We've known each other for more than ten years Celluci. When has anyone _ever_ been able to talk me into anything I didn't want to do?"

He didn't speak, he just left, pulling the door closed behind him. She heard Amar's voice behind her.

"Are you certain you do not wish me to send him to the seventh level of hell as you suggested?"

That snapped Vicki's head around, "You can actually do that?

"Yes." Amar nodded. "However, to be accurate there are more than 1000 levels of hell. Each level designated for a specific sin."

"Of course they are. You can tell me about them later, we've got stuff to do." She paused, "Before, you knew Mike was here before we went inside. Can you still sense him?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Where is he?"

"Just outside the door."

"Stay right here and be quiet." She snuck over to the door, yanked it open and laughed darkly as Mike jumped. You wouldn't think someone that big could be so quick, but apparently years of dodging bullets comes in handy.

"Thought you were leaving." She stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I am. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How you've changed." And walked away, shoulders drooping. Before, she had been furious with Mike for going into Henry's. Now, as she watched him walk down the hall to the elevator, she just felt bad. He was a good man, and she knew it. She also knew he was in over his head with all the supernatural stuff. Catholic or no, he still struggled with the idea of demons and the like. And he loved her. She knew it. She loved him too. She just loved Henry more. She wanted to call after him, to reassure him things would be all right, but until they managed to get rid of the tapes and get Mike the books, she couldn't make that promise. For all she knew, tomorrow would see Amar back in Grimm's clutches, her in jail, and Henry waiting for sunrise in a room with a view.

By three that afternoon, Amar and Vicki had packed up the books and the CD's. Amar balked at getting in another cab, so before they got to the lobby, he got back in his bottle and Vicki stuffed him into her purse. She carted everything to Constance McCoy's office at the other end of Bloor, setting them down with a thud just inside the door and asked her to take a look at them. The tiny red head practically salivated over the ledgers. A cursory examination made "Mac" whistle. "This is a work of art. But it does not, as far as I can tell, anyway, have anything to do with the reality of bookkeeping." Mac had been fascinated by the whole Enron scam, or any scam that had to do with deep fried cooked books. She'd figured it out long before federal authorities did, and had been unbearably smug about outdoing the 'Yanks'. She also had a knack for finding exactly the point that would bring down a house of cards, and that's what Vicki needed. And she needed it fast.

"How long, Mac?"

"Vicki, you just handed me these five minutes ago. I need at least 45." She grinned.

"Hey, no problem, I'll give you 24 hours. By then, Celluci will probably have arrested Henry and me and you can bring your notes to me at my new address. City Jail."

"What are you into, Vicki?"

"Short version. I'm trying to bring the murderer of two children to justice. One way or the other." She pointed to the books. "This is the quickest route to get to him. Please, Mac, I need your help."

"You've got it." She stood up from her desk. "Can you leave them here?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd say that. I don't want them to be anywhere anybody else can get their hands on them. Guard them with your life, Mac. It could be the only thing that will put a killer behind bars." She pulled her bag up onto her shoulder.

"Vicki? One question." Vicki turned to face her.

"Yeah."

"Why are you carrying around that bottle?"

"Long story. Trust me. I'll buy you a drink when this is over and explain the whole thing. Unless I'm in prison."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvvvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Vicki made it back to Henry's just as the sun was setting with a sense of relief. As she got in the elevator, she let Amar out, "Henry should be awake soon, and boy do we need to talk."

"Thank you for not making me riding in the cab, Henryvicki."

"You're welcome, Amar." She let them into the apartment, and reached for her phone.

"Coreen, it's me. Anything new?"

"Just the same tape playing over and over along with the big ugly talking about how the citizens of Toronto couldn't let such heinous criminals run free."

"Has Mike been by or called?"

"Haven't seen hide nor hair. Should I be worried?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. He was sneaking around Henry's when we got here earlier."

"What?!" Vicki had to hold the phone away from her ear. "He didn't find anything did he?"

"No. There was nothing to find."

"Where's Amar?"

"He was in his bottle. Now he's standing next to me." She started to turn as she heard the bedroom door open and by the time she completed it, Henry stood in front of her, touching her hair, cupping her face in his hands like he'd never seen anything so beautiful. His eyes searched her face. "Let me call you back, Coreen."

"Hello, love. Miss me?" He leaned in to kiss her and she felt, like she always did, every hair of her body stand on end from the electricity of his touch.

Vicki Nelson, Private Investigator, all around kick your ass if you mess with her, chick, blushed.

"Henry. Not in front of the d-j-i-n-n."

"You're spelling again. Why?" He grinned as she blushed. "He knows we're in love. He can sense it. Can't you Amar?" He turned to face the tall man.

"Yes." He nodded. "It is obvious to all who see you."

Vicki snorted, "I wouldn't say obvious to _all_."

"Then you're not paying enough attention." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "Where are we with the case?"

"The sudden change of subject snapped Vicki back to reality. "Well, let's see. We made the morning news. You and me, sneaking across the lawn of Grimm's house in the middle of the night."

Henry stood there, stunned. "How?"

"Security cameras mounted on light poles outside the house. You can't tell it's us. Yet. But Mike saw the footage and he says knows it's us." She paused. "You're going to hate what I'm about to say, but you need to know. When Amar and I came back here to get the books, Mike was here. Inside. Searching."

She was right. He hated it. She watched his eyes go black and his fangs descend as his upper lip pulled back. "Celluci was in here. Going through my things." His voice wasn't much more than growl. Celluci invaded his territory. That was not be tolerated.

"He was looking for evidence. He thinks-" She stopped as Henry held up his fingers to cover her mouth.

"I hear something."

"What?" She looked around.

"I'm not sure. Let me listen for a minute." He slowly moved around the room, cocking his head. He moved to the fireplace, the picture above it. Motioned to Amar to step to the other side, and together they lifted it off the wall. When they laid it against coffee table, Vicki sucked in her breath. There, big as life, was an e bug. Nestled on the canvas, peeking through a tiny hole, it was there recording everything that was being said and done.

"Oh, Crap."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 24- Finally, A Light at the End of the Tunnel

They yanked the bug off of the painting and Vicki took into the kitchen, yelled, "Listen to this you bastard!" threw it down the garbage disposal and turned it on. Then the swearing began. "That motherfuckingsonofabitch! When I'm done with him, he will so be _begging_ me to _only_ send him to the 7th level of hell." Seeing Vicki, ranting, hearing the sound of her heart beat so rapidly it sounded like it was about to explode, calmed Henry down considerably. His eyes went back to their normal sea green color, his lip lowered over the fangs as they receded. He went to her side and reached out to touch her shoulder. He thought she would throw it off, tell him she didn't need any patronizing sympathy, but she didn't. Instead she reached up to cover his hand with hers.

"How could he do that, Henry?" She looked at him with the beginning of tears in her eyes. "How could he betray me that way?"

Henry shook his head. Five hundred years had not prepared him on how to deal with the woman that stood in front of him. She was unique. One minute she was swearing the proverbial blue streak, the next, about to cry. He leaned his head on hers, "I don't know, love. He probably felt he was protecting you somehow." He reached to pull her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "We'll fix this, I promise."

"How?" She let him pull her in. "How are we going to fix that he bugged your place, and has heard everything, _seen everything, _that's happened today?"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." They both turned to look at Amar. "I can send the vid-e-otape to one of the levels of hell I spoke of earlier."

Henry looked at Vicki with the raised eyebrow, "One of the levels of hell? What exactly _did_ I miss today?" They moved back into the living room as she re-capped their adventures, closing with the visit to Mac with the books. "She's going to get back to me asap." She shook her head, "But what the hell do we do in the meantime? Or about all this other stuff?"

"We'll think of something." He raised a hand to push her hair off her face, "You're Vicki Nelson, Warrior Princess, I am Henry Fitzroy, a Prince of the Realm." He nodded toward their companion, " And that is Amar, djinn extraordinaire, sworn to help us in our cause."

Amar bowed slightly, "As you say, Henryvicki. I am at your service." He stood tall and silent by the fireplace.

"Okay, then. Let's brainstorm. We start by listing our problems. She held up a hand, thumb to her index finger as she sat down on the couch. "First problem-we need to check the rest of the house for bugs." Henry sat down next to her, shaking his head, "I already have. That was the only one."

"How di-" She didn't even bother to finish the question. "Never mind." She knew Henry. "Great-Two-The tapes. All the copies and the original need to vanish.

Three-the books and how to get them where they need to be. Celluci's desk.

Four-Making people forget what they've seen on the news. _That_ probably won't be too hard. Low attention span of the viewing public and all."

Five- Keeping Amar away from Grimm. The man obviously knows we were there, and I'm sure he's checked the floor safe and knows Amar's gone. We need a safe place for him to stay until Grimm's in jail." Henry held his arms out to his side.

"Here. It's perfect. Except for your little friend Celluci using his badge to get in, no one's ever broken in here. You should stay here, too."

"I'd be fine at my own place Henry."

"I know that, but as your boyfriend, it would make me rest easier knowing I could get to you in a heartbeat. No one will hurt you here."

"Okay. I'll stay here, but as soon as this is over, we're coming up with a new word for boyfriend. Rutabaga or something." She smiled the smile that melted his heart. "Just not seeing the word boyfriend."

Henry leaned closer, lips barely not touching hers, green eyes focused on blue, "What _are_ you seeing, love?"

"Stop it, right now, Henry." She was finding it hard to think. And breathe. "You know I can't think when you stand so close and do that."

"It seems only fair. I can't think when you're across the room." His tongue darted out to touch her lips and he inhaled the smell of her trying to keep a tight hold on herself.

"Henry," Vicki whispered, "not in front of Amar." He chuckled quietly, and turned,

"Amar, would you mind stepping into your bottle for a moment."

"Of course, Henryvicki. I await your command." He bowed and began to mist, was back in his bottle before Vicki could finish the sentence, "No, Amar, you don't have to do that."

He turned back to Vicki, "I promise, we'll fix everything, but just for a minute, I want to savor you." The low tone of his voice made goose bumps rise.

"You make me sound like a pot roast." She was finding it hard to breathe in and out. Again.

"I doubt pot roast ever tasted quite as good as this." His tongue darted out again, moved around her lips, "You taste…..primal."

"Yeah." Ahem. "You've tried that line before, remember?"

"And it's still true."

His mouth moved down her jaw, up to her ear, his tongue teased the lobe and she knew if she didn't stop it right here, they would end up in bed. And then jail.

She jumped up off the sofa, waggling a finger at him, "Stop that! We've got to focus. So, FOCUS."

"Is that for my benefit or yours?"

"Both." Her knees still weak from his touch, she braced them and called for Amar.

"How may I be of assistance, Henryvicki?" He had barely finished the sentence when Vicki's phone rang. It was Mac.

"Ok, Nelson, tell me what's up with these books?"

"Why?"

"Because whoever these belong to, they're in over their head. I broke the encryption code on the CDs and this guy's deep in debt. Bad investments and the like. But according to the books, he's more solvent than any business in the history of the world. On one of the CDs, I think I found the original version of the books." As Mac started to go into detail, Vicki could feel her eyes glazing over.

"OK, Mac, stop. Please. I can't take any more." She rubbed her head. "Can you put everything back in the box, right now?"

"Sure. But I'd like to look into this some more."

"I'd like you to as well, but we don't have that kind of time. I've got to get the books to Mi-the police as soon as possible. It's very important, Mac. And" She stopped talking while Mac interrupted, "No, Listen to me. Once we get these books, you've got to protect yourself. I had no idea there was that kind of information on there. Our guy probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt you if he thought it would get him what he wanted." Vicki shook her head as she listened, "Mac, it won't matter that you're _just a CPA._

A CPA brought down Al Capone, remember? Put the books and discs back in the box. Amar will be there in the blink of an eye. Give him the books and forget you ever saw them, ok? For now at least. Great. Hang up now, please, Mac. And have the stuff ready for Amar. _And be careful!" _She pushed the end call button and turned to see Amar talking to Henry and Henry explaining what they needed.

"I will go to ConstanceMcCoy's place of business. Retrieve the box and return here. It is imperative that I not be seen."

"That's correct."

"It will be done, Henryvicki. And thank you."

Henry's brow wrinkled, "For what, Amar? We haven't done anything."

"You are wrong." He looked at the two people who had freed him from an eternity locked away from the world. "You have given me a chance to redeem my soul for the deaths of the two children. I have been a djinn for eternity and served many masters. Anthony Grimm is the first I have ever obeyed who was a murderer of children. If I served you forever, it would not be long enough."

Vicki, usually a cynic when it came to people being grateful, was touched by the sincerity of his words. "You're welcome. And if you really want to avenge the deaths of these children, you're well on the way." She looked at Henry. "Is it possible for some kind of protection to be put around Mac. And Coreen too, just to be on the safe side."

"I can do that, Henryvicki. It would be a small matter to do so."

"No consequences? Nobody else would get hurt instead?"

"No. A simple protection could be erected around them, so no harm could befall."

"Henry?"

"It's a good idea. If Grimm has even a clue it was us, he could go to the office. You'd better call Coreen back and let her know to be careful."

"What about the video?"

"I could have a chat with Celluci or someone else at the precinct. Find out how many tapes, where they are and gather them up, bring them back here."

"Okay. Next thing, memory of the tapes."

"I can do that as well, Henryvicki. Once the vid-e-otapes are in our possession, I can conjure a memory spell. It will affect anyone who came in contact with or who viewed them."

"Consequences?"

"There may be a small gap in the memory of those who are affected. They may not remember the time immediately before or after they viewed to vid-e-otapes."

Vicki looked at Henry, "What do you think? Magic's more your bailiwick than mine."

"I think as long as Amar can guarantee no long term damage, it should work."

"OK, I think we have a plan."

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

AN At long last, the end is here. Thanks for hanging in and reading, I hope the ending meets with your satisfaction!

Part 25

Vicki popped up off the couch, glad at last, to have a certain direction she could go in. She didn't like uncertain. It pissed her off. "One last thing, what about Grimm? Once the books get to Mike, the tapes are gone and memories are fixed, do we fuck with him? Let _him_ remember and nobody else? Then they think he's crazy, and what? Send him to the bin? Is that where we want him?" She'd started pacing while she was thinking and talking, with Henry and Amar watching, not sure whether to be concerned and impressed while they watched the wheels turn.

"No, I want him to rot in prison, not some cushy nut house." She snapped her fingers, "Unless he has no money, then they send him to the _state _bin." The smile on her face was not very pretty. "_Not_ so cushy." She looked at Amar.

When he saw the look, Henry knew he had to step in, he just didn't want her to try to kick his ass for doing it. His Victoria did not take direction well.

"Might I make a suggestion, love?" He had sped to her side, whispering in her ear. His powers of persuasion might not work on her, but the sound of a lover's soft voice speaking seductively might at least take the wild look out of her eyes. Henry's voice reached her like no one else's ever had. Not even Celluci. She stopped pacing, "What?"

"Let's go to the office to make sure Coreen's all right, then Amar can retrieve the books and bring them to the office. We'll get them ready to transport to Mike's desk. I'll go there, so Amar can home in. I'll get the tapes, Amar transports the books to the station and me back there. After that, we work the memory spell and then wait to see what happens."

"Wow, learning war strategies in your diapers paid off big, Henry." Her hand cupped his face, and she leaned in, kissed him and said, "Just you wait til later, your majesty, I am _so_ gonna jump your bones."

He removed her hand from his face, taking it in his own, turned it palm up, and kissed it, inhaling her scent. "Do I have your vow, milady?"

"That and a lot of other stuff." Henry may not blush anymore, but he could still make her do it, and he did, when he whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to see this _other stuff_."

Vicki's voice came out kind of raspy, "And after that brief side trip to jump your bones land… Amar, if you'll get back in your bottle, we'll head to the office." She looked at Henry, "I don't think I'm ever gonna get tired of saying that."

Amar had been standing quietly by the fireplace, watching the interchange between Henry and Vicki. He could sense the love they had for each other, even if the female could not say it aloud. He would find a way to help them be together as soon as the odious man Grimm was, as Henryvicki put it, 'Taken down.' He finally spoke when Vicki spoke to him. "I will protect you and all who you care about, Henryvicki. I swear it."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks." And Amar turned to mist, disappearing back into his bottle. She looked at Henry. "I didn't really know what else to say."

He looked at her and said, "You did very well, love. You would have made a wonderful queen." He bowed at the waist and she laughed.

"Yeah. The question is, queen of what?" They gathered up the bottle, car keys and phones and headed to the office. Neither would admit it, but they were worried that somehow, Grimm may have found out who was responsible for the break in.

While Henry didn't break any actual laws on the way to Vicki's he managed to bend a few and Vicki let out a sigh of relief when they walked in and saw Coreen sitting in front of the television.

"Well, it is about time!! I have been worried sick about you! Where's --" Vicki cut her off, "We're fine, Coreen, thanks for asking. Now hush up and turn off the tv while Henry looks around." Henry had already made the circuit through the rooms, came back and said "All clear. Except for this one." He held out a small e bug, handing it to Vicki. She took it from him, walking to the coffee pot and dropped it in.

"Good. Coreen, draw all the blinds, we've got work to do." When that task was done, and Henry, because Vicki made him, made another circuit through the place, again, confirming no bugs, Vicki reached into her bag and opened Amar's bottle, watching him mist into existence.

"That is awesome!" Coreen looked like she was 12 and had just gotten everything she ever wanted for her birthday in one haul.

Vicki grinned, "I know. I don't think that's ever gonna get old."

"How may I serve you, Henryvicki?" Amar bowed.

"Are you ready to go to Mac's office?"

"Yes."

"OK, go there and get the books and come right back here."

"As you say." One second Amar was standing in front of her desk, the next gone.

"That is wicked cool." Coreen sat down with a thud and a big grin. She had barely shifted in her chair when Amar appeared right where he had been before, holding the box with the things that were going to send Grimm to prison.

Vicki clapped her hands softly together. "OK, part one done and over with. Next stop, precinct."

Henry picked up his coat, "I'll walk. We don't want anyone seeing the car and tracing the tag." He wrapped his arms around Vicki and spoke, "When I get there, I'll call so you know to transport the books. When that's done, I'll 'persuade' the desk sergeant to tell me where are the tapes are and be back in a flash."

"Okay. Second part of the plan on the way. Thanks."

He grinned. "What else could a good rutabaga do for the woman he loves?"

"Shut up." By the time she finished the word up, he was gone. "Amar can you do the protection spell now?"

"Of course." Amar began to speak words Vicki didn't understand, with his arms raised from the elbows. He spoke quietly, and after 15 minutes, he turned and said, "It is done, Henryvicki."

"Thank you."

Coreen had a puzzled look on her face. "What's up with the protection spell?"

"We just want to make sure you and Mac are safe if Grimm or any of his hoods come calling, just to err on the side of caution."

"Should I be worried?" She didn't want to be, but hanging around this place made it a requirement.

"I don't think so. Like I said, it's just a precaution." Vicki answered her phone before the first ring faded.

"Hello? Great. Amar do your thing."

"As you say."

The box of books that was going to help bring down Grimm winked out of sight, then Henry stood there in it's stead, holding an armload of videotapes.

"That was bracing." He shivered, "But I don't think I want to do it ever again." He set down the tapes. "That's everything. Including the tape the television station had. They're ready to go to whatever level of hell Amar would like to send them to."

"Great. Okay, part three. Amar, if you would go ahead and do the vanishing the tapes thing and then the memory spell, we're almost done."

"As you say."

Amar closed his eyes and raised his arms at the elbow and spoke a dozen or so words in a language not even Henry understood. They watched as the tapes winked out of existence.

"What is that, Latin?"

"I don't know. Perhaps the ancient Latin like what we saw on the bottle."

Amar finished the spells and opened his eyes again. "It is done." And for the first time since Henry and Vicki had released him from his bottle, the djinn smiled. "The end of Anthony Grimm is near."

"OK. That's the plan. All we can do now is wait and see if it works."

NFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFN

A good bit of the night was spent with Henry and Vicki propped up against each other on the end of the sofa, playing with each others hands and whispering in low tones while Coreen lay with her head in Vicki's lap, snoring. Amar was standing by the door keeping watch, observing the three humans like they were the first he had seen in his life. He was grateful to Henryvicki. They had freed him from what would certainly have been a life of nothing but his home inside his bottle, only being free when Grimm needed something. Now he knew what the man was capable of and the longer he stood watch, the more he thought he should be rid of Grimm once and for all. The only thing that stopped him from acting was that if he left, he would also be leaving HenryVicki and their compatriot vulnerable. He would stay. He had sworn to protect them, and he would. And perhaps give them the gift of being together without restriction.

Around 1 am, Amar felt a presence at the same time Henry did. They also knew it was, as Amar had put it earlier, the unpleasant man. Henry gently shook Vicki awake, "Victoria, Mike's on his way up." Vicki jumped off the sofa and Coreen rolled onto the floor. Vicki helped her up, mumbling "Sorry." She wasn't sure what to expect and that annoyed her. Out of control was not a phrase she wanted applied to anything in her life.

Amar opened the door just as Mike was reaching for the doorknob and in spite of all his police training he jumped back. He recovered quickly, walking in and staring at the four people in the room, then turning to speak to the woman he had loved. "Vicki, what have you done?" He walked further into the room ignoring everyone but her. "I just came from the precinct where a box full of books and CDs with Grimm's name on them is sitting on my desk."

"Wow. Really? What were the books about?" _When this is over, I'm taking lessons on how to lie better. _

Celluci stood there, his temper rising. "You _know _what they're about Vick. Someone left a box full of ledgers on my desk. Ledgers that belong to Anthony Grimm. Ledgers that prove he's a crook." As his temper rose, so did his voice. "I don't believe you Vicki! No matter what I ask you to do, you do the opposite! I asked you to stay out of this, to let me do my job, and yet here we are again! If you could just stop fuc-"

Amar had reached over and touched one finger to the back of Celluci's neck. Henry caught him before he reached the ground, resisting the temptation to let the man's head hit the hardwood floor.

Part 26

Amar picked up Mike like he weighed no more than a newborn. Vicki asked him to put the detective on the sofa, and then turned to Amar. "Can you make him forget that he knows we did this, about planting the bugs, everything to do with our involvement in this case, including you?" She looked at Henry, then back to Amar. "Without damaging him? I don't want there to be any consequences, Amar."

"I can do that, Henryvicki. And there will be no consequences. I can see that in spite of his unpleasantness, you care for him a great deal. It is different from what you feel for the other, but just as strong. I will see to it." Vicki walked over to the djinn. She placed her right hand on his chest, on the shirt that was a mirror to the one Henry wore and spoke quietly. "He does mean a lot to me. I don't want to see him damaged or in trouble because of what he knows."

"As you say, Henryvicki. It will be done."

The spell hardly took five minutes and when he was done, Amar spoke again. "He will awake thinking he lost consciousness from tripping and falling and will remember only what you tell him." He smiled at Vicki and rested one large hand on her shoulder, "The ache that lays in his heart about you and the other will also be eased."

The words brought a smile to Vicki's face. "Thank you, Amar. He deserves to be happy, even when he's being 'unpleasant.'"

"He will be. You have my vow."

When Mike came around, Vicki told him exactly what she needed to, making sure he understood that everything he needed to convict Grimm was in that big box. She watched his face, looking for the anger and resentment that had been there since he'd learned the truth about her and Henry. The only thing she saw was the cop wanting to nail Grimm, not only for fraud, but also for the murders of two children she had met in an alley. For the first time since she had stumbled on the ghosts of Lainey and Kevin Sheehan, she felt at peace with herself, knowing that because of her and the people she cared about, their spirits would know peace. Because of them, the parents of those two children would have closure, followed eventually by that same peace. By 2 in the morning, Vicki had shown Mike out of the office, sending him on a quest to speak for the dead. That done, the only thing left to deal with was the fact that there was a seven foot djinn standing in the middle of her office, awaiting instructions of what to do next.

Henry and Vicki stood, and spoke to Amar. "What do you want to do, Amar?" What would you like more than anything? To be free? To stay in your bottle for eternity? What?

"I would be happy if I had my freedom, yes. But it is my sworn duty to protect you, the other and your fellow warrior, Coreen. I must remain nearby to fulfill this vow."

Henry asked, "Vicki, may I have a private word with you, love?"

"Sure." They walked over to the window and spoke in hushed tones. "What we discussed while we were waiting, do you want to do that?"

"You think Amar would like to?"

"I suppose there's only one way to find out."

They returned to Amar, Coreen sitting on the sofa. Henry stood, taking his stance a member of the royal house of Tudor and spoke. "Here's what we'd like to do, Amar. We would release you from your servitude, to live your life among the mortals of this world. You've spent millennia in that bottle, watching the world go by. We'd like to give you the opportunity, if you want it, to explore the world. See what's out there. You could stay in the apartment across the hall from here. That would keep you close by in case you were needed, but give you the freedom to see what you've been missing. We'd want your word that you would keep a low profile. No sending people you don't like to any level of hell, no magic of any kind without speaking to one of us before hand. Would that be agreeable to you?"

"Yes. I have often wondered about the changes that have occurred in the world while I was captive. I agree to your terms, Henryvicki. I would like to be free and you have my word, I will use no magic unless I have you give permission to do so. It is my last gift to you."

"Well, it's settled then. You'll have to stay in your bottle until we make arrangements for the apartment, but that shouldn't take long. After that, you can explore the world to your heart's content and still honor your vow to us. And you can even still call us Henryvicki."

"As you say." He bowed just a little. "Is there nothing else I can do for you?"

"No, I think we've covered most of it. We'll discuss situations as they arise, but you have to remember, no magic in front of other mortals, or this could blow up in our collective faces."

"I would not wish for mortals to explode anywhere near my face, therefore I promise to abstain from using magic unless you approve."

Amar was glad he'd already given his gift to Henryvicki before they made him promise not to use magic. He hoped they'd like what he'd done. He could feel the love they had for each other and wished he had been able to do more before they'd made him pledge to live quietly.

"Okay." Vicki clapped her hands together. "I think we've done a fair night's work. Time for bed." Before Henry could say anything, "And I mean bed, as in sleep, Your Grace."

The cocky smile played on his face, "I was thinking of nothing other than that, love."

Vicki said, as she took a giant step sideways from Henry, "This is me moving so I don't accidentally get hit by the bolt of lightening God's about to zap you with for lying."

Henry looked up and said, "No lightening. Guess I'm telling the truth." He moved closer to Vicki. "Let's take Coreen home, then head back to my place and get some sleep. If I'm tired, you two must be exhausted." When he turned to Coreen, he let go a little laugh. She was curled up on the sofa, mouth open, about to start snoring.

"Should we let her sleep, or wake her up?"

"Let's let her sleep. I'll leave her a note and some money to find when she wakes up so she can take a cab home." They put a pillow under Coreen's head and covered the rest of her with a blanket, gathering their things quietly.

"Amar, ready to hop back in the bottle for a few minutes?" Vicki giggled,  
"I was right, that's not getting old anytime soon."

Ten minutes later, they were back at Henry's, Amar had come from his bottle to say goodnight and the exhausted couple went into the bedroom to get some sleep of their own. Teeth brushed, Henry in his shorts, Vicki in another of his shirts, they crawled into bed and the phrase, ' as soon as their heads touched the pillow' never rang more true.

When Vicki stirred that morning, she picked up the clock on the bed side table and saw that it was almost nine a.m. She turned over to gaze down at Henry, thinking she'd watch him sleep for a while. She almost screamed as she jumped out of the bed when she saw his eyes were open, that he wasn't in the coma like sleep that always came with the dawn.

"What is it, love?" He could tell she was startled, even fearful from the racing heart beat of her heart.

"Henry, do you know what time it is?" She was talking to him, and he was talking back. After sunrise.

"I don't know. Just before dawn I imagine."

"No. Henry. It's almost nine in the morning!" There was a look of disbelief on his face.

"That's impossible. If it were that late, I'd be asleep."

"I _know _that, but that doesn't change the fact that it's past sunrise and you're still wide awake."

"Perhaps the clock is wrong. Why don't you go into the living room and see if the sun really is up before you have a heart attack." Vicki was back in less than ten seconds, "Henry, the clock's right!" They looked at each other and said at the same time, "Amar!"

When they got to the living room, they called out for the djinn, who was immediately standing next to them.

"Amar, are you responsible for this?"

"Yes Henryvicki." He was looking at Vicki, uncertain how his gift had been received. Could tell they were both anxious and excited about the prospect of Henry being awake at this hour.

"It is my gift to you." He bowed just a little. "Yesterday, when we entered and the unpleasant one was here, you were afraid for the other because he was so vulnerable. You were anticipating the awakening of him, and I could feel you wish he were awake during the day." He shifted his gaze to Henry, "I changed the way your body feels the rising of the sun. It will no longer acknowledge your need to hibernate during the day light hours."

Her mouth stood open, "_Ever? _Is this permanent?"

"Yes. I cannot change the basic nature of a nightwalker, but I could arrange it so that he is safer and you could spend more time together. He will still be unable to withstand direct sunlight, and will need to drink to continue, but you are no longer vulnerable to outsiders doing you harm while you lay helpless."

They stood there looking at each and the djinn, trying to soak up the information. Vicki didn't want to ask the question, but she knew she had to, "Are there any consequences for this? Nobody else is going to go into a coma or burst into flames, right?" Vicki held her breath as she asked. It would be nice to be able to talk to Henry during the day, to know that he would be safe, but there was no way she was going to take the daylight hours if it meant harm would come to others.

"Indeed. This affects only you and the other." Henry stood there grinning like a boy who'd just figured out why girls were so cool.

"This is going to take some getting used to, but I think I can handle it." She looked at Amar, then Henry, who had started walking around the apartment, "Do you see how much I'm not in a coma?" He grabbed Vicki and spun her around, "It's nine in the morning, Vicki!"

"I know Henry!" She pushed his hair out of his eyes and held his face cupped in her hands, and spoke with a low growl, "We'll celebrate in just one minute." She turned to Amar, "Thank you."

"You are welcome Henryvicki. May I go back to sleep now? I had rather a long night."

"You sleep?"

"Indeed."

"All righty then, see you later."

"As you say." And he vanished.

When Amar was gone from sight, Vicki felt herself being picked up and carried back to the bed room.

"Henry! Don't you want to watch Oprah or something? First time being awake during the day in over 450 years and all?"

"Oh no, milady. I have other plans for _these _daylight hours. We can watch Oprah tomorrow." With a final spin, he laid her on the bed. "You made a vow, remember?" His voice was like silk flowing over her. "Do you intend to honor it, milady?" He was looking at her with undisguised love and unstoppable passion. How could she resist those eyes that reflected the sea? She reached up and pulled him down on top of her, covering his mouth with her own. His hands started exploring, touching her everywhere even though he had already memorized the contours of her body, what brought her to her passion. She returned the favor, reached around to his back and traced a pattern down his spine. It gave him goose bumps and made him kiss her even more deeply. Made him want to bring her into him deeper than anyone else ever would. He wanted her to forget about everyone she had ever made love with, as she had made him forget any other person he had been with nothing but a faint memory.

Sated and spent, they fell next to each other, bodies covered in cool sweat. His arm was around her shoulder, hand tangled in her hair. She traced her name on his chest, starting at his navel, moving up. The silence was complete, but easy and they lay there until they fell asleep. When they woke up, the earth had made another day pass into night and they rose, getting dressed together like they'd done it forever. They walked into the living room to find Amar watching the six o'clock news.

"Henryvicki, you must observe this." He had figured out how to work the television pretty easily and had been scanning the channels, looking for news about the man he begun calling the 'odious one.' They sat down next to him and he turned up the volume, dropped the closed captioning. Henry leaned over and whispered in Vicki's ear, "Remind to get him to show me how he did that. I've never been able to figure out how to work the menu."

"Shh, look at this." They watched as Grimm was led from his house in handcuffs, head down. They saw Mike walking next to him, reading the man his rights, with Kate following close behind.

"Mike must have been up all night with somebody to get a warrant that fast."

They heard the reporter continue, "…..shocking new development. What started as a possible break in here on the exclusive street of Valecrest, became an arrest of businessman Anthony Grimm earlier today on suspicion of fraud, arson, and quite possibly murder. Detective Sergeant Michael Celluci refused to comment on record, saying it is too early in the investigation to speak definitively on the charges, but that Mr. Grimm was so far the only suspect the police were considering. Back to y…." The volume dropped and Amar turned to his two new friends. "He may unpleasant, but he has performed admirably. I have watched all news programs that pertain to this matter and have seen Anthony Grimm arrested many times. It is most satisfying."

"Yes it is. Extremely satisfying." Henry put his hand on Amar's shoulder, "You did well my friend. You should be proud."

"I am proud to know you, Henryvicki, and the Coreen. You are all formidable warriors and I have been honored to serve you." Vicki threw in a "Backatcha" while she looked for her purse. She could hear her phone ringing somewhere. She just had to find it.

"The honor was mine, Amar. Thank you."

Vicki answered her phone, and stood stock still when she realized who it was. Gerald Sheehan was on the other end and she could hear Katherine in the background. She listened for a minute then said, "Mr. Sheehan, I didn't really do anything, Det. Celluci did most of the work, but thank you, sir, that's kind of you to say." She smiled sadly into the phone, happy. "Yes, sir. I'll be there. Please accept my sympathies. I'm just glad Henry and I could help. Good bye." Henry had stood up from the sofa and walked quietly to her side, "I guess you heard."

"Yes, my love. Are you all right?" the back of his hand grazed her jaw.

"I'm fine. They're happy to have closure. To be able to bury their children. I'm just glad Grimm's already in jail because I think if he was on the street, Gerry would probably kill him."

"The funeral?"

"Tomorrow. Coreen and I will go. You should probably stay inside."

"I will. You know how easily I burn."

Fin - but the adventures continue.


End file.
